Ursa Luna
by Jenna Cassie Herdz
Summary: They knew they'd come for them. Took em two years, but they knew. A merc out to avenge his brother has less honor than one that isn't. Deirdra and Riddick will find that out first hand as the slam on Ursa Luna tests the strength of their relationship.
1. A Day in the Life of Peace

**A/N:** welcome, everyone, to my second Riddick fic! this is the sequel to Lord Marshal Riddick. i suggest you read that one first and if you have already, thnaks for checkin out this one! i had posted this before but i had to take it down for a while. revamped and kinda cleaned up. rated M for violence and some sensuality. and without further adue, the first chappie! enjoy!

* * *

_**Chapter 1: A Day in the Life of Peace**_

He stood behind her, shiv in hand and staring at the back of her head. Staring at her hair. That head of long, strawberry red that trailed down to her knees now. It had only reached her waist when they'd met. Now it was brushing the back of her knees and he _liked_ it that way. He _liked_ running his fingers through it at night when they were falling asleep. He _liked_ having it surround him when she was impaled onto him and staring down at him with passion in her beautiful chocolate brown eyes.

"Well, what are you waiting for?" she asked, snapping him from his daydreams. She turned her head to look at him over her shoulder. "Do it."

"Why are we doing this again?" he asked, his hands at his sides.

"Because, it's starting to get on my nerves," she replied and turned her head back to face ahead. "Go ahead."

He let out a sigh as he stepped closer and pulled some of her hair into his empty hand, not lifting the shiv…_afraid_ to lift the shiv. He ran his fingers through her hair then pulled his hand from it to wrap his arm around her shoulders from behind, his mouth pressed against her ear.

"Leave it alone for a while," he murmured, nibbling at her ear when she lulled her head back against his shoulder.

"By 'a little while' you mean 'forever,' right?" she smirked as his lips trailed down her neck. She stepped away from him enough to turn around to look into his shining, silver eyes and smiled. "I know you like it, but if you had to deal with it, you'd cut it off, too."

"I've had long hair before," he replied. "And a beard. It wasn't that bad."

"You had hair _this_ long?" she grabbed a handful of her hair and brought it around to show him and he sneered when he had to shake his head. "See?" She let her hair fall down her back again. "I'm not asking you to shave my head. Just cut it short enough so that I don't have to mess with it too much. And don't give me bangs, they get in my eyes too easy when they get longer."

"Hey, I'm no hair stylist, Deirdra," he shot back. "If I'm cutting it off, it's gonna be screwed up."

"I'll fix it up myself, then," she replied. "I just need the bulk gone. Now, come on…" She pulled his hand up that held the shiv and spun around. "Cut it off."

He groaned in displeasure. _Why_ did she want it _all_ gone? Couldn't she leave half? He couldn't imagine her with short hair. It had been long since they had met and, as stated before, he _liked_ it.

"One more week?" he attempted again to hold off on this horrible thing she was making him do.

"You've been saying that for a month," she retorted and he cursed under his breath. "Just like one quick stroke and it's all over, Riddick."

"Exactly," he muttered, lifting his free hand to pull her hair into a ponytail. He lifted the shiv just above his fist, but repositioned it a little lower, the shiv following. Lower…lower…lower-

"Too low," she warned and he snarled as he trailed his hand up a bit again. "Right there."

"Dammit," he muttered, aligning his shiv above his fist again. He sighed and curled his upper lip in distaste before slicing off the ponytail. He looked down at the long lock of hair in his hand and tilted it to examine it as Deirdra placed her hands on her head and tousled her hair violently.

"So much better!" she sighed and turned to Riddick with a huge grin. "Maybe I'll just leave it like this? It doesn't need any specific style."

Riddick said nothing as he examined the hair in his hand, mournfully and Deirdra glanced from his hand to his face then smiled and stepped close to him. She took the hair from his hand and kissed his cheek before walking to the fire in the middle of their cave and tossing it in. He reached for the fire in disbelief but quickly dropped his hand and slid his shiv into his belt.

"Now that _that's_ over with…" Deirdra trailed off as she approached him again and slid her arms around his neck. "Thank you for doing that for me."

"Whatever," he muttered, still unhappy about it, and the fact that her hair was now jaw length was irritating him.

"It grows back, babe," she assured him. "Soon it'll be long again and you won't even remember that I ever had short."

"Until you make me cut it again," he snapped and Deirdra only sighed.

"Does it at least look alright?" she wondered. "I know you don't like it, but does it suit me?"

Riddick stared at her, examining her features with short hair. She still looked beautiful, and she was prettier when it was longer, but he had to admit, it _did _suit her.

"You look fine," he muttered and Deirdra grinned widely. Whenever he said she looked fine, it meant he liked how she looked, even if he was too angry or too displeased to say it.

"I love you, Riddick," she smiled and he shrugged but she knew exactly how to make him feel better. She ran her hands up to his shaved head and interlocked her fingers behind him to pull herself a little closer to him, pressing her chest to his. He let out a low growl and his hands came to her hips to pull her lower body closer.

"I still want you to let it grow out again," he growled. "I'm keeping my shivs away from you."

"I only need a trim once in a while and not too much, I promise," she murmured, pressing herself against him a little harder and felt him harden against her. She brushed her lips against his and before she could blink she was on the ground, on her back with him on top of her, his mouth against hers.

UV System; Planet Five. They'd been there for two years, and so far, despite a few close calls, no merc ships had landed there looking for Riddick. Of course, they hadn't forgotten about him and they still looked for him. They were just looking in all the wrong places.

Still, for two years, Deirdra and Riddick stayed on Planet Five, but he never let his guard down, and she never did either. She would often make trips to her little skiff that she'd taken there only to check on the latest news and bulletins. After the first year, her picture had disappeared, but Riddick's face was always in the bulletins, the bounty still hanging over his head.

She never told him. She was afraid to, but she knew that he suspected she was hiding something. She could never keep things from him _completely_. He was too perceptive, and he'd always read her like a book. But, he never asked her when she returned from her weekend run to the skiff, though he was always tempted to. The less he knew the better.

There had been times when they both heard ships pass over or saw them in the cloudy skies, but the ships never stopped. They always headed right over them, and there was too much snow on both the ships they had there for the passers by to see them clearly, let alone identify them. Riddick and Deirdra never worried too much about it, unless they landed.

They trained often, to keep themselves ready to fight when the time came. There was no 'if.' They knew they'd have to fight someone, someday. They sparred and they hunted huge game once a month, and would bring enough back to last them another month. They fought, they loved and lived in hiding for the past two years. It seemed as though they could stay that way forever.

* * *

Deirdra leaned her head against Riddick's chest as his hand moved across her newly cut hair. He couldn't help but frown in displeasure when he couldn't really run his fingers through it. He missed her hair already.

_Don't tell __her__ that_, he warned himself.

Deirdra lifted her head and set her chin on his chest to look at him making him look back at her, his frown disappearing as he sensed she had something to say.

"It's been a little more than two years now, Richard," she murmured and Riddick held back a groan. She only called him "Richard" when it was a serious and important discussion she was about to start.

"Yeah," he agreed. "What about it?"

She shifted so that she was on top of him, her chin still resting on his chest but now between his huge chest muscles then sighed before saying, "I know we said we wouldn't, and I know it really hasn't been all that long since we stopped running…who knows what'll happen in the next day or so, but…I wanted to ask you anyway."

Riddick's frown returned and he lifted one hand to place it under his head as the other stroked her back soothingly, from her shoulders to the small of her back then asked, "What?"

Deirdra licked her lips, trying to moisten her suddenly dry mouth and Riddick felt her heart start to pound in her chest against his stomach. She was panicking. The scent of fear wafted off of her and into his senses and his only thought was, _What the hell does she think she's done?_

"I…" she tried. "I, uh…I know we're not…married, or anything…"

"_Shit_," he thought, knowing what was coming.

"…and I know this is most likely something you _don't_ want, but _I_ want it…" She trailed off and looked into his shining eyes as he stared down at her and her hands slid up his arm, slowly, gently. It drove him mad whenever she did that. "What do you think of children?"

"Deirdra," he groaned pleadingly, wanting to avoid this conversation.

"I'm asking what you think," she said, quickly. "I like them, and…I _hope_ to have them some day. But if that's not what you want-"

"They'd end up like _me_," he told her, firmly. Her eyes locked with his and she shook her head.

"No, babe," she murmured. "They'd be their own people."

"Oh, don't try to sugar coat it, you know I hate it when you try to pull that shit," he retorted as he let his arm out from behind his head and stretched out toward his side. "They'll be little killing machines. They'd come out on hunts with us, and spar with each other _and_ me. Shit forbid they ever left here! They'd be used to get to me, or make themselves wanted by every merc in the system just like their dear, old dad."

"Stop it," she breathed, pleadingly.

"You think we're bad off now, it'll be worse with kids-"

"Riddick, stop it," she tried again.

"Don't get me started on how horny they'll be if we had boys-"

"Shut the hell up!" she screamed and he shot his gaze to her, his silver pools boiling with anger as she tried to keep herself from sobbing. "I get it! You don't want kids! Stop telling me how horrible they'd be! I thought we could talk about this like a rational couple, but apparently _you_ don't grasp the concept of rational!"

"You asked my opinion!" he growled, sitting up as she shoved away from him and wrapped one of the furs around herself. "You asked what I thought, and I told you! Kids are no good for me! They never will be!"

"Alright! I told you I get it!" she spat, standing to get dressed. "No matter what you say, I'm not stupid. But you should know…I want them some day, and whether they're _yours_ or not will be entirely up to you and your attitude."

Riddick stared at her in growing anger, more than before, as she began dressing. He snatched his pants, pulled them on and stood to march toward her just as she pulled on a warm, wool top. He gripped her wrist, spun her to face him and shoved her against the wall, causing her to let out a grunt of pain as his hands gripped her arms painfully. He stared down at her and she looked back at him with a set jaw and unwavering eyes. She knew she shouldn't have said it, and she knew this was the reaction she would get from him, but it had just come out, and she was going to stand by it.

"You even let another man _look_ at you and his throat will be slit so fast, you won't even see the color of his eyes," he snarled, but she held his gaze with her own hot one. "You belong to _me_. No one else. Do you hear me, Girl? No one else! And if we ever had kids, they'd be _mine_. Do you understand me? _Mine_!"

He pulled her to him but shoved her back onto the stone, his hands still gripping her arms. She closed her eyes and breathed through the pain in her back and arms. It would do no good to tell him he was hurting her. He was doing it on purpose. She opened her eyes again and pursed her lips in anger. He let go of her arms and she didn't hesitate to lift a hand and slap him across the face. His head whipped to the side with the force of the blow and he growled low in his throat as he looked back at her, gritting his teeth.

"You wanna go down this road with me, Deirdra?" he growled, low. "I can _really_ hurt you. Shoving you against the wall was nothing. I'd _invent_ ways to hurt you."

"Go ahead," she hissed. "Nothing you do would surprise me."

"Fine," he snarled. He gripped her wrist and twisted it to spin her around and hold her in an arm-lock as he shoved her against the stone again, face first. He pinned her against the cold stone with his body and brought his face next to hers.

"Think you can handle it?" he snarled, mockingly and she only gave an equally mocking moan. He growled in frustration at her and shoved away from her. She stood there for a moment, her eyes wide in wonder and brought her arm around to rub the soreness away.

Riddick marched toward the back of the cave to grab his shirt and boots. She only watched him, wondering why he didn't do what she thought he would: Simply hurt her. He sat to pull on his boots after pulling on his shirt but sighed after getting on only one boot. His back was to her, but she saw him lean an elbow on his knee and place a hand to his face and rub it.

"What the hell do you want from me, Deirdra?" he snarled over his shoulder at her. "Kids and me don't mix. Didn't we talk about this last year? And how the shit do you raise kids on a frozen shithole planet like this one?"

He sighed again, leaning his face in his hand again. She didn't answer, but he knew she was there. He sensed her there. He could feel her gaze boring into the back of his skull. He heard her start to walk toward him and didn't move, even when she sat down next to him and leaned on his shoulder, her hands around his huge arm.

"I didn't think about that," she whispered so low, he almost couldn't hear her. "I'm sorry."

"Don't say that," he groaned, a twinge of guilt clenching his heart when she said it. "I never apologize to you, so don't apologize to me."

"But I am," she insisted, lifting her head and resting her chin on his bicep. "You know I am, right?"

"Yeah, now stop saying it," he grumbled and looked over at her. "Stop saying you're sorry."

She only nodded and snuggled her cheek to his arm again as he touched her face gently with his free hand. One thing was still bugging her though…

"Why didn't you go through with your threat?" she wondered, timidly and Riddick sighed, letting his hand fall from her face.

"You know I can't really hurt you, Deirdra," he replied, not looking at her. "Even if I had a reason to do it, I couldn't."

"Why not?" she breathed, looking up at him again and he gazed down at her.

"You _know_ why," he rumbled deep in his chest. Yes, she did, and he didn't have to say it, but she couldn't deny how good it sounded when he did, the few times that he did.

"I don't wanna start another fight-"

"Then don't say whatever it is you're thinking," he cut in but she only shook her head.

"I won't over-react to whatever you say again, I promise," she replied and he sighed but held a hand up to her to wait.

He situated himself so that he could lean his back on the stone wall then held an arm to her, beckoning her into his embrace. She crawled toward him, passing his outstretched leg as the other was bent at the knee and she fit herself to the curve of his body as he placed his arm around her shoulders.

"Alright, Girl," he muttered, rubbing her shoulder a bit. "What is it?"

"What would you do if I ended up getting pregnant, unexpectedly?" she asked, quickly.

She braced herself for the reaction. More yelling, more shoving, more slapping, more threats and glares, but he didn't move. He froze instantly and she felt him stiffen as her arms wrapped around his torso.

"A-Are you?" he sputtered. She knew he was panicking. He only ever sputtered when he was panicked, and it was a rare occasion when he did. In fact, she could count on one hand how many times he'd panicked since they'd met.

"No," she assured him, and she instantly felt him relax. "I was just wondering, since we were on the subject, what would you do if I was?"

There was a long pause and it made her heart race. She would have given anything to know what was going through his mind at that moment. She chanced to look up at him, to make sure he was still awake for this. He looked back at her, his mouth slightly open, his eyes wide but he quickly shut his mouth and narrowed his eyes only slightly.

"I'd tell you to leave," he replied in a low voice.

Deirdra's eyes shot wide and she sat up fully, his hand sliding to the back of her neck as she pulled away from him.

"Leave?" she breathed.

Did he not want children that much? She had expected him to say something like, "I'd rip the kid out of you" or "I'd make you get rid of it somehow," not "I'd tell you to leave!" Would he hate her if she became pregnant? That scared the shit out of her more than if he had said he'd kill the child.

"I told you," he murmured, rubbing the back of her neck. "Kids and me don't mix. But, if I knocked you up, I wouldn't make you get rid of it. You said yourself you wanted them, but if they stick around me, they'll turn out to be just like me. I wouldn't want our kids to end up that way."

Tears pricked Deirdra's eyes and threatened to spill over her eye lashes. Two years of living with him, and she knew she had only made it through his tough, outer-layer. She was sure there was so much more to this man, so many levels and sides that she so desperately wanted to see, wanted him to share with her. This was one of the days that she would label as a breakthrough.

"Hold me," she shuddered and threw herself into his arms which he wrapped around her to do as she had requested.

"You still surprise me, Riddick," she shuddered again, burying her face into the hollow of his neck. He felt her warm tears spread over his skin and pulled her a little closer.

"Quit being such a woman," he smirked, jokingly and she let out a few laughs before pulling away to look at him as she sniffled.

"I _am_ a woman," she retorted and his smirk grew a little. She giggled and pressed her lips to his for a few quick kisses before she laid her head onto his chest and he curled his upper lip at how short her hair was. A thought suddenly sprung into his mind and he grinned evilly.

"Hey, you know, we had kind of a big fight," he murmured, running a hand down her back and onto her rear. He gave it a squeeze and Deirdra gave a little squeak then giggled as she grinned up at him and quickly wiped her drying tears away to smile seductively at him.

"It _was_ a big fight," she agreed in a sultry voice, pushing herself onto her knees and straddling his legs. She slid her hands to his chest and messaged his shoulders and chest as she ground herself against him. "Maybe we should have some hot…" She trailed her hands lower as he clamped his hands onto her thighs. "…sweaty…" She flicked her tongue over his lips. "…animal sex to make up for it?"

Riddick growled and captured her mouth with his, making her groan in arousal. She was on her back again, wrapping her legs around his waist, her arms around his chest to rip off his shirt. He growled again and shoved her pants down, then her shirt up and over her head and it was thrown away.

"I love you," Deirdra growled, pulling him closer by his shoulders, feeling the muscles in them shift and reveling in it.

"I know," he growled back in her ear and nibbled at her ear lobe.

"I love being with you, Riddick," she breathed as she unbuckled his pants and used her legs to shove them down his, making him growl in arousal. "So don't knock me up, because I don't want to leave."

"Then we should do this in a different position," he suggested with a seductive grin and brought his lips to the shell of her ear. "What do you think, Girl?"

"Say my name, Riddick," she requested. "Please? I love it when you say my name."

He pulled her closer and decided to give her a bit more than just hearing her name on his lips. He pulled away from her to look into her eyes and she frowned in wonder as she breathed heavily in passion.

"What?" she moaned, her hands running down his arms and driving him mad again.

He leaned his head forward, hesitantly. He wasn't always good at this gentle, romantic crap. He'd rather just get to screwing her, but if _she_ liked it, he may as well make her happy. He always got points when she was happy.

He pressed his lips to hers gently and her frown softened a bit but she was still confused. He ran his tongue along the seam of her lips and gently pushed past them to search her mouth for her own tongue. She gave a moan when his tongue stroked hers and her arms slid around his neck as her eyes fluttered shut.

Deirdra loved it when he did this, though it wasn't often. It made her tremble and light headed, and she savored every second of it, knowing he wouldn't do it again for a long time. He slid his arms beneath her and tried pulling her closer as he still kissed her, not feeling close enough to her and she did the same. He slowly pulled his lips away and Deirdra licked her lips. His kiss burned…kept going even as his lips trailed down her neck then back up to her ear.

"Deirdra," he murmured, his breath hot against her skin and she shivered. "I love you."

She smiled, feeling tears return to her eyes. Tears of joy and overwhelming love as she pulled him closer, pressing a tender kiss to his cheek. It seemed they would go on the way they were, but unbeknownst to them, it was to be one of their last days of peace.

* * *

**A/N:** ok, i hope i dint make Riddick too mushy, but we had to see a bit of a softer side to him. and i figured the subject of kids would come up because, lets face it, women always want kids with the men they love! lol! reviews?


	2. Coming Back From the Dead

**A/N:** new chappie! enjoy!

* * *

_**Chapter 2: Coming Back From the Dead**_

"You sure?" Zain snarled into the view screen.

"_Of course I'm sure!_" the man on the other end of the screen snarled back. "_I've only been looking for this asshole for __four__ years, I think I know Riddick when I find him!_"

"And you say the girl's with him?" Zain interrogated, his sapphire eyes wide with question and staring through strands of died emerald green hair.

"_Yes_," the other man groaned. "_Boss, I've been passing over the same place on that planet since you hired me for this. I'm bored out of my god damn mind! Can I just take him already?_"

"Are you shittin' me?" Zain boomed into the screen. "This is _Riddick_! Don't you _dare_ take him till I get there! He'll ghost you guys faster than you can blink, and he's _my_ prisoner!"

"_But __we__ found him_," another voice pointed out and another merc appeared on the screen, making Zain frown in confusion.

"What the shit-?"

"_Sorry, boss_," the first merc shrugged. "_The offer __he__ had was better. We'll be taking Riddick now, since we_ _are__ closer. Bye_."

The view screen was switched off before Zain could even think to protest and cursed repeatedly as he strapped himself in and changed course on his control panel.

"Goddamn…piece of…SHIT!" he mumbled then shouted and shouted again, "Son of a bitch!"

He'd been trying to catch Riddick longer than that dickhead. Ten years of his life tracking him down, watching him, looking for weaknesses but he didn't have any, save for bright lights, but that was easily avoided by the goggles he wore. Zain had stopped at Maunder Prime not too long ago where a few people had sworn to have seen them there, but it had been years ago.

Still, for some of them it had been a highlight. They said they'd seen him with a girl and he wondered if maybe this girl was someone close. A sister, or some other kind of relative, but he quickly abandoned that idea. Riddick wouldn't trouble himself with relatives even if he had any. So what was she to him? An amusement? Soon, he found himself not caring. Whoever she was to him he'd use her to get to him, and take both of them in to slam.

He'd heard a lot of people say that the girl had been on her own a few times, and that she said she'd killed Riddick. He had laughed in their faces, and when they told him the story she'd told them he'd laughed even harder. What the hell did they know? Riddick wasn't going to let his guard down and be ghosted _that_ easily! He knew the whole time, Riddick was still alive, he was just hiding…until now.

Zain had found him, not too long ago with his so-called partner that had just betrayed him. They were supposed to split the money for Riddick fifty-fifty, but apparently, the other merc was willing to split a bit more with him. Well, then, screw him, he thought. Let them get themselves ghosted. He knew Riddick would do both of them in, and get off on it, no problem, so revenge wasn't on his mind…at least, not for those two.

"Riddick," Zain growled to himself, gripping the helm tightly until his knuckles turned white. "I'm gonna get you for killing Toombs. You'll pay for killing my brother!"

* * *

_Several hours later..._

Riddick and Deirdra stood on either side of the cave entrance. They'd heard the ship land near the canyon, and Deirdra had seen it when she chanced to peek out of the cave to see what kind of ship it was. Mercs. Riddick had his shivs in hand as Deirdra held onto a knife and they stared out at the windy, winter scenery. The fire that had been keeping them warm was put out to envelope the cave in darkness. Deirdra would have to follow Riddick's lead. _He_ was the only one that could see now.

Deirdra pressed her back against her side of the cave wall, her head facing the entrance to look out for the mercs. She heard faint footsteps in the snow and tensed for battle. Riddick must have heard them too because he also stiffened. Deirdra glanced to his side of the entrance and saw a figure coming from the other direction, Riddick saw the same on her side. They looked at each other and nodded, knowing what the other was thinking.

The two ran from the cave and toward the mercs coming the opposite direction they were each facing. Deirdra jumped and kicked the merc in front of her square in the chest while Riddick slit the other merc's throat without hesitation. He turned and saw Deirdra kneeling on the merc's chest, her knife at his throat. She'd read his mind. They needed one alive to find out how they'd been found.

He marched toward them as he saw the merc struggling but Deirdra wasn't easily thrown. Riddick knelt down next to the man's head and slapped Deirdra's knife away to replace it with his shiv, but she didn't move.

"You made three mistakes," he growled. "First, you weren't very subtle…"

"Second, you came _way_ too light," Deirdra smirked down at him. "And third…"

"You thought you could get the jump on us," Riddick finished as the merc glanced between the two in absolute terror.

"How much is it now?" Deirdra wondered. "Five mill? Maybe even ten? Hell, coming back from the dead has to have made him worth more."

"No one thought you were dead," the merc choked, Riddick's knife still on his throat. "But the price _has_ gone up by another fifty. Two mill…_alive_."

"That means he gets one mill if he brings you in dead," Deirdra murmured in his ear and Riddick gave her a blank look.

"I _know_," he growled through clenched teeth and she shrugged as he turned back to the merc.

"What slam?" he snarled at the merc.

"Ursa Luna!" he whimpered and Deirdra couldn't help but frown as she looked at the back of Riddick's head.

"Wow, they must want you _bad_," she voiced as Riddick stood away from the merc.

"Take care of him," he ordered and Deirdra nodded. She shoved off of the merc as Riddick walked away but he stopped Deirdra from slitting his throat.

"Wait! Someone else knows you're here!" he shouted but Deirdra only smirked.

"Won't matter 'cause we're leaving anyway," she replied and wound up to stab him but he stopped her again.

"Riddick killed his brother! He won't stop till he gets his revenge!"

"Riddick's killed a lot of people, slick shit," Deirdra blurted. "What the hell does one guy matter?"

"Toombs was this guy's brother!" the merc replied, trying to save his own life. "Merc's name is Zain. He knows you're here!"

"Then we'll just have to leave nothin' but cold and snow pretty soon, won't we?" Deirdra smirked evilly. "Mind if we take your ship?" She didn't wait for a response before swiftly slitting the merc's throat then stood and walked toward the cave, sheathing her knife. "Didn't think so."

When she got back to the cave Riddick was already gathering up some necessaries and headed toward the entrance.

"Hurry up and get whatever you need out of your ship," he ordered.

"I _have_ everything _I_ need," she replied, patting her knife and he nodded. They headed out of the cave and found the merc ship wide open and ready for the taking. They hurried inside and Deirdra shut the platform as Riddick got ready for take off.

"So much for Riddick being dead," Deirdra muttered, walking toward him to lean on the pilot's chair where Riddick sat. "Where to now?"

"Drifting," he replied, simply. "Damn! All that damn brightness and I don't have a pair of goggles. Damn Vaako."

"If we land, _I'm_ going off-ship," Deirdra told him. "Nobody's looking for _me_."

"Not _yet_, you mean," Riddick reminded her, gripping the helm. "Strap in."

Deirdra nodded and hurried into one of the seats meant for the crew. She couldn't help but recollect the one time she'd been taken prisoner on a merc ship. It had been with Riddick when they were running from the Necromongers. She had to admit, that had been kind of fun.

Riddick flew the ship into the air and piloted it out of the canyon, and soon, they found themselves in space again. He stared out the cockpit window for a while as they drifted a bit and Deirdra unbuckled herself from the seat to head toward him. She wrapped her arms around his neck and stared at the space with him.

"Beautiful," she whispered into his ear and couldn't help but kiss his neck just below it. "I kind of missed it."

"Yeah," he grunted, seemingly unaffected by her kiss but she knew better. She knew exactly how to drive him crazy. He turned his attention to the console and tapped the screens to find the nearest system. Deirdra still hung around his neck, setting her chin on his shoulder and looking over the screens with him.

"The nearest system is Messer," he told her, even though he knew she could see. "Ready to go home?"

"That wasn't my home," she replied, standing to sit on the arm of the pilot's seat. "But it wasn't the worst place to stay either. Which planet?"

"We could go to that one you said you met the wind woman," he suggested, Aereon being the wind woman.

"I burnt a lot of bridges on that planet, let's not," Deirdra requested, running a hand over his shaven head as she looked at the screens. "Maybe Kalos. I spent a lot of time there."

"Alright," he nodded and set a course for the Messer System, planet Kalos. Deirdra leaned on him, her cheek on top of his head, her arms around his neck again as he set their course.

"That merc told me something I think you should know," she began and felt Riddick stiffen.

"What?" he asked.

"There's a merc out there after you for revenge," she replied. "He said his name was Zain. He said you killed his brother."

"His brother being…?" Riddick wondered, not that he actually cared or would remember.

"Toombs," Deirdra said and Riddick gave a chuckle.

"I did the universe a _favor_ when I ghosted that asshole," he smirked, moving to look up at her with a cocky smirk. She didn't look happy, though. He could see it in her eyes, she was worried. Her hands stroked his neck softly as she stared her chocolate brown eyes into his shining gaze.

"Riddick, what happens if he finds you?" she murmured. "Revenge is a powerful thing. He may not be so easy to ghost. Adrenaline could keep him going for _hours_."

"Remember who you're talking to, Deirdra," he murmured back, a hand on her thigh. "I'm not so easy to ghost either."

"But Riddick-"

"Get some sleep," he ordered gently, turning back to the console to tap at the screens. She didn't know what he could be looking for. "You'll need your rest."

Deirdra sighed and placed her hand under his chin to bring his gaze back to hers. She pressed a kiss to his lips then whispered, "You too."

He only nodded and she stood from the arm of the pilot's seat to head for a chair and sat with a sigh. She should have known he would clam up like that. Ignoring her worry by pretending it was nothing. She always worried about him, even on hunts, and she wished there was some way she could help him. She wished there was some way she could see the world the way _he_ did. As she drifted off to sleep, her mind suddenly figured out on its own how she could do that, but she quickly abandoned the idea.

_He'd never let me do it_, she thought with a yawn. _If he got upset about my hair being shorter he'd be even __more__ pissed if I messed with my eyes_.

Riddick tapped on the screens looking through the recent wanted bulletins, hoping he wouldn't find what he was looking for. He couldn't let Deirdra be connected to him and hoped no one had put a bounty on _her_ head as well, knowing they were associates before. He scanned through the news reports, the bulletins, and everything else that would have recent activity in the last few years.

Nothing. He found nothing with Deirdra's face, name or any other information on her. Letting out a sigh of relief he leaned back in his seat. If anything happened to her he'd kill himself, he knew it. It couldn't end the way it had with Carolyn, or Kyra. He wasn't going to let her end up in that category. Loved and dead.

If he was being honest, he hadn't really loved Carolyn, but he hadn't wanted her to die, either. He had been growing fond of her, but it could hardly be called love, now that he knew what love _truly_ felt like. He'd known it with Kyra, and knew it with Deirdra, no one else.

He gave a small sigh again and turned to see if Deirdra was asleep yet. He heard her deep, steady breathing and couldn't help it when he stood and headed toward her to stand over her and stare. He often watched her sleep, something he thought he'd never do with _any_ woman, but he couldn't help it. She was beautiful when she slept.

Carefully, he slid next to her into the seat and she stirred to scoot closer to him as he placed an arm around her. He could be with her now that he'd set the ship on autopilot. He had a feeling it would be a while before they could do this again so he pulled her closer as she snuggled her cheek against his chest. His hand drifted to her hair and he sneered.

_Why'd she have to cut it so damn short?_ he asked himself before drifting to sleep himself.

* * *

**A/N:** oh...hell. lol! reviews?


	3. A Fan

**A/N:** new chappie! enjoy!

* * *

_**Chapter 3: A Fan**_

Zain knelt down next to the body of his ex-partner and gave a sneer. _He_ should have been the one to kill him, but he guessed it was better Riddick or his girl did it. He stood and headed for the cave, pulling his cloak tighter around himself from the cold. When he entered it he scanned around then growled and punched the air.

"They're gone!" he snarled. "They've _been_ gone for who knows how damn long?"

He turned back out and bolted to his ship to take off again, cursing himself on the way. He shouldn't have been so trusting, but there was nothing he could do about it now, except go after Riddick. Flipping the switches on his console he slammed his fists onto the arm rests of his seat then tapped at his screens as they came on.

"That little piece of shit ship couldn't have gotten far," he told himself, looking at his screens. The Messer System came onto the screens and he grinned. "They'll _have_ to stop there for supplies and food and shit. I just have to figure out which planet."

He tapped through the screens again and found the first planet in the system was Kalos. He'd start there and work his way down.

* * *

It took Riddick and Deirdra almost two days to get to Kalos, and after some debate, he allowed her to go get supplies. He hadn't wanted to but she brought out the fact that _she_ wasn't wanted anywhere…yet. Now, here she was on Kalos again and looking for supplies for a journey she had no idea how long would be.

Pulling the hood of her cloak over her head a little tighter, she shifted her gaze around, her guard never dropping. There was a bustle of people hurrying through the market place. Compared to the planets following it, Kalos was rather primitive. It was like the Biblical times of Earth with a few modern differences. They had to receive news and universe wide information and they did that through computers. But other than that, extremely primitive. Especially compared to Capernium.

Capernium was the most advanced planet of the Messer system. It had the most technology, the most advanced medicines and machinery. It would have been the more logical choice, but Deirdra didn't want to chance being recognized. She didn't want to lead anyone to Riddick, and she didn't trust anyone to leave her alone once they saw her.

Deirdra didn't know too many people on Kalos. Last time she'd been there she had kept to herself, stayed inside and not going out unless she absolutely had to. Any of the people she knew anyway were probably gone. Anyone she'd met had only ever talked about getting off planet, so they had probably gone ahead with their own plans.

She grunted when something shoved against her arm and saw a little bald boy run past her right and when he spun around to apologize for bumping into her, Deirdra felt her heart skip a beat. She quickly reached out and grabbed the kid's arm before he could turn back to running down the street and she pulled him close to speak to him.

"Where'd you get those goggles, kid?" she asked, jerking a nod to the black goggles that looked a lot like Riddick's had looked that were on the boy's forehead.

"What's it to ya?" the kid shot back and Deirdra smirked. She held up a finger to the kid, signaling him to wait and she let go of him to dig into the pocket of her brown shorts. She brought her hand back out and jingled a few coins in her hand.

"I've got enough here to feed you for a month," she negotiated. "Maybe even your parents, brothers and sisters. Just tell me where you got those goggles and I might even give you more."

The boy bit the corner of his mouth as he looked around in thought then looked back behind her. He pointed to a booth behind her and she looked around at it but before she could really examine it she turned back to the kid and pulled out some more coins from her pocket then handed them to the kid.

"Go eat good, kid," she smiled, patting his head. He looked up at her and grinned as she knelt down to the kid's level and wondered, "You a fan of Riddick's?"

The kid nodded vigorously and Deirdra nodded with a smile. They were very few and extremely far between, but once in a while, they stumbled over a few. Mostly in the news. Copy-cats or fans. She nodded at the kid to step closer so she could whisper, and he looked around before doing so.

"Any fan of Riddick's is a friend of mine," she whispered with a smile and pulled out another coin from her pocket and placed it in his hands.

"Wow! Real-?"

Deirdra placed a hand over the kid's mouth to keep him from yelling then said, "But you gotta keep it quiet, ok? Not even your parents or your best friends."

"I don't have any friends," the boy sulked and Deirdra felt guilt grip her heart.

"My name's Deirdra. What's your name, kid?" she asked.

"Fisher," he replied.

"How old are you?" she wondered.

"Twelve," he answered.

"How much did those goggles cost you?"

"Ten coin."

"Ok," she pulled out more coins from her pocket and put them in his hands. "You wanna do Riddick a _huge_ favor?"

Fisher nodded vigorously with a huge grin and Deirdra couldn't help smiling.

"Ok, that should be more than enough. You go back and get me two pairs and whatever's left of the money is yours. How's that sound?"

"Sure!" he grinned and took off back to the booth.

Deirdra smiled as she watched him weave through the crowd. If she could keep this kid long enough to go get everything she needed from all the shops, she could keep herself from being seen. She smirked in pride when the kid came back with two pairs of goggles and handed them to her.

"Good boy," she smiled, patting his head and taking the goggles then knelt down to him again. "Now, how'd you like to do another favor for him?"

"Yeah!" he grinned, nodding almost uncontrollably.

"If you stick with me, and get all the things I need from all the shops we stop at, you'd be doing him a _huge_ favor," she smiled, placing her hands on his shoulders. "I'll give you a bit more coin when we're all through, ok?"

"If you know him, how come he's not here?" Fisher asked and Deirdra couldn't help but smirk at his intelligence.

"He trusts me to get everything we need," she replied. "After all, he's wanted, remember? He can't just go off-ship whenever he wants. People would recognize him and report him to the mercs. We can't have that, can we? They'll take him to slam!"

"Nah-uh!" Fisher breathed in disbelief.

"That's why he's not here with me."

"Will you take me to him? You can keep your money if I can meet him, please?"

Deirdra's eyes widened. She hadn't expected that. Did this kid _really_ want to meet the terrible, murdering, Richard B. Riddick? That would not do at all. She couldn't let this kid meet him, fan or not. Riddick certainly wouldn't like it. That kid would be lucky to get within a few feet of him. But looking at this boy's wide, amber eyes, begging for her to take him to see his idol made her want to say yes.

"We'll see," she said, standing and placing her hand on the boy's head. "He may not wanna see anybody."

Fisher couldn't help his excitement, even though she'd said it was a maybe and started jumping up and down in giddiness. Deirdra couldn't help but smile as they began walking down the street again and he held onto her hand as she glanced around at the different booths and shops to see which sold what she and Riddick needed. She couldn't help but see that this boy looked a lot like he could be her son, and that scared her but cheered her at the same time. It made her want children even more, but at the thought of Riddick leaving her, she was instantly frightened.

She turned her thoughts to the goggles she'd had Fisher purchase for her and lifted them to pull one pair around her neck. She'd always thought his goggles were cool, and had wanted a pair herself, but she never knew where she could find a pair. Now she had a pair each for them. Wouldn't Riddick be surprised?

The rest of the day, Deirdra let Fisher lead her to the stores that had the best of whatever she needed. There was even a medicine store that had plants that could keep women from getting pregnant. After her discussion/argument with Riddick about children, she decided it wouldn't be so bad to have a contraceptive at least for her. She almost bought out the whole shelf, but settled for one or two boxes of the plant which she would have to eat only once a year. They were leaves that you either ground and sprinkled on your food or in your drink or just ate raw.

Fisher suggested lots of band aids which, frankly, Deirdra agreed with. Lord knew Riddick could get pretty battered. With all of Fisher's suggestions, Deirdra could see he was a really smart boy, and couldn't understand how he'd ended up being a fan of a convict. It bugged her so much that she finally asked him about it as they headed down the street with bag loads of things Deirdra and Riddick would need.

"Hey, Fisher," she began and he looked up at her. "Not that it's a bad thing, or anything, but how come you're a fan of Riddick's?"

"He kills mercs," he replied simply.

"Well, what do _you_ have against mercs?" Deirdra wondered.

"A merc killed my big brother," he replied in a low voice and Deirdra stopped to stare at the boy with wide eyes. Fisher stopped and stood next to her, placing his load on the ground for a rest.

"I'm sorry," Deirdra breathed but the little boy shrugged. "What happened?"

"Damn merc, said my brother was just in the wrong place at the wrong time," Fisher replied angrily through gritted teeth and Deirdra couldn't believe she was witnessing a little boy growing up in a split second. "Didn't even apologize. He was after this guy for a lot of money. Big brother brought me here to get me some sweets, two years ago, and someone bumped into him. Then there was a lot of shouting and gunshots. It happened really fast. But I remember seeing my brother on the ground and he had been shot. He didn't say anything, he just smiled and died."

Deirdra felt her eyes water and when Fisher looked up at her he panicked.

"Don't cry Miss Deirdra!" he pleaded. "I'm ok! I turned out ok! Please, don't cry."

"Sorry, Fisher," Deirdra shrugged with a sniffle and a smile. "I can't help it."

Fisher looked around and picked up his load again then said, "We'd better get your stuff to your ship."

She nodded, but felt panic strike her heart and when Fisher began walking down the street she stopped him.

"Wait!" she called and he turned to her again. "You've been really good today, kid," she smiled and placed her load on the floor to rummage through her pockets. "Here, take what's left of my coin-"

"But what about-?" Fisher cut himself off and looked around then hurried to stand in front of Deirdra and whisper, "What about what you said about seeing if I could meet Mr. Riddick?"

"Look, kid, I'm gonna be straight with you," she said, kneeling to his level as he put his load on the ground again. "Riddick and kids don't mix. He's said so himself. Trust me, he won't be what you think he is. He's not nice. He won't like you, no matter if you're a fan of his or not. It's better if you don't meet him. He'll dash all your illusions to hell. And just between you and me, I'd rather you think of him the way you do now, instead of what he really is, ok?"

"I've heard he's a son of a bitch before," Fisher admitted. "But I wanna show him that not everybody thinks he's a jerk. I wanna show him that some people think he's awesome!"

"He knows there're people out there that like him, kid," Deirdra replied, still trying to protect him. "He doesn't need to meet _you_ to know that. I'm trying to protect you, kid."

"I wanna meet him!" Fisher hissed and stomped his foot, crossing his arms over his chest. "I don't give a shit what you say, I wanna meet him!"

"You shouldn't talk like that, kid," Deirdra scolded as she stood then sighed.

What was she gonna do with this kid? His intentions were good, but he was going to be sorely disappointed when he actually met him, she knew it. And this being in the wake of hers and Riddick's talk of kids, he was _not_ going to like it at all. She'd known that before, but it was sinking in now.

She sighed again and looked at Fisher who was still standing in a huff in front of her. She needed help getting the supplies to the ship, it was true, but Riddick and this kid being in the same room together-no, being _near_ each other scared the shit out of her, for the kid's sake.

"Alright," she growled, rolling her eyes then pointed a threatening finger at the kid. "But don't say I didn't warn you." She knelt down to his level again. "And don't tell _anyone_ about it. You hear me? Not a soul!"

"Ok!" Fisher nodded and picked up the load he'd been carrying as Deirdra did the same with hers and they headed down the street.

The whole time they headed for the ship, her mind was telling her it was a bad idea. Telling her not to do it, but she couldn't deny this little boy that looked like he could be her son. She knew Riddick was going to kill her for this, if he didn't kill the boy. They headed for the hangar and Deirdra told Fisher to stand behind her as they approached the ship, which he did. She stopped a few feet away from the hatch as it came down and Riddick marched toward her. She stiffened as he came closer.

"What the hell took you so long?" he growled. "Did you pick up a stray or something?"

"Actually-"

Riddick stopped her by holding a hand up in front of her. He sniffed the air and Deirdra closed her eyes, preparing for his rage. When she opened them he was looking at her with angry, silver eyes and shoved her aside to reveal Fisher behind her. The boy gasped and took an involuntary step back, but still looked up at Riddick who stared down at the boy in slight shock. He hadn't expected that scent to belong to a child.

"Riddick, this is Fisher," Deirdra said, stepping closer to the boy in case she had to shove him out of Riddick's range. "He's a fan of yours. He helped me shop today."

Riddick looked at Deirdra with a burning gaze then back at the boy with the same gaze. Fisher swallowed but never looked away from the man. Riddick smelled only a bit of fear coming off the boy. It was mostly admiration and awe that filled the boy's gaze.

"He wanted to meet you something fierce," Deirdra smirked. "He got these for you."

She placed her things on the ground at her feet and pulled a pair of black goggles out from behind her back and held them toward him. Riddick looked over at her then caught sight of the goggles and snatched them from her. She didn't jump but Fisher did as Riddick examined them and looked back at him.

"Well, what do you want, kid?" he growled. "An autograph or some shit like that?"

Fisher shook his head quickly and Riddick gave a quick frown.

"Well, what the hell do you want then?" he asked again.

Fisher said nothing as he put down the things in his arms and shuffled toward the man. Deirdra had to keep herself from snatching the kid back toward her to keep him from being killed, but watched Riddick closely. He didn't move, and only stared at the kid as he came right of front of him.

"I…" Fisher tried, still staring up at the man towering over him. "I-I wanted to-to thank you."

"What the shit for?" Riddick snapped and Fisher jumped as Deirdra frowned at the boy in confusion.

"For killing mercs," Fisher replied then swallowed. "A merc killed my big brother two years ago. I hope they never catch you. 'Cause if they did, I'd go and get you out of slam. That'd be bad for them."

Riddick threw his head back and roared with laughter, making Fisher jump with a start but he didn't step away. When Riddick was finished he looked down at the kid with a smirk.

"You're a cute kid," he said and pulled his new goggles onto his head as Fisher grinned, but Deirdra's guard didn't drop. Just because he thought the kid was cute didn't mean he wasn't still going to kill him. Riddick knelt down in front of Fisher and continued to smirk. "Now listen, you tell anyone I was here, and I mean _anyone_, you're gonna wish you never met me, got that?"

"I'll _never_ betray you, Mr. Riddick," Fisher said, firmly as Riddick stood and shook his head at the boy. "Can I ask you a favor, Mr. Riddick?"

"Depends on the favor," Riddick replied, crossing his arms over his chest with a serious face. "What'd ya have in mind?"

"Could you find the merc that killed my big brother and kill him?" the kid replied without hesitation and Deirdra's eyes widened.

"Now _there's_ something I can do," Riddick smirked. "Who is he?"

"I think he said his name was…" Fisher trailed off, trying to remember the name. "Toms…no. Troops…no-"

"Toombs," Riddick growled and Deirdra stepped up next to Riddick as Fisher's face lit up.

"Yeah! That's it! Could you do that, for favor, Mr. Riddick?" Fisher asked and Deirdra looked at Riddick, wondering what he would tell the boy.

"Well, kid, I'm sorry you didn't catch me earlier," he replied and Fisher frowned. "I killed Toombs two years ago. Must have been after he killed your big brother, but not too long after." He looked at Deirdra and smirked. "Told you I did the universe a favor."

Fisher suddenly ran at Riddick and threw himself at him, causing Riddick to give out a grunt as the boy slammed into him. Deirdra gasped as Fisher threw his arms around Riddick's waist to hug him gratefully.

"Thank you, Mr. Riddick!" he nearly sobbed as Riddick straightened to balance himself properly. "You're even _more_ my hero now! Thank you for avenging my big brother! Thank you!"

"Uh…" Riddick replied, his eyes shifting around as Deirdra only stiffened, ready to yank the kid away but he only continued, "you're welcome."

He patted the kid on the head and Fisher unlatched himself from Riddick then turned to Deirdra and charged her for a hug as well, but she was ready for it and hugged him back.

"And thank _you_, Miss Deirdra for letting me meet Mr. Riddick!" he said and stepped away from her.

"Well, thank _you_ for helping me today," Deirdra smiled, relieved that he was just about ready to leave. "Now remember, don't tell anyone he was here."

"No one!" Fisher promised, shaking his head and he turned back to Riddick. "Go get 'em, Sir."

Riddick couldn't help the frown he gave the kid before he spun on his heel and sped off toward the exit to the hanger and Deirdra smiled after him. She turned to Riddick and smacked his chest with the back of her hand.

"Come on," she urged. "Help me get this stuff on the ship."

She picked up a load and Riddick picked up another. He shut the hatch behind them after he headed into the ship behind Deirdra and she took the things from him to put them away.

"Well, that went well," she assured him. "I honestly thought you were gonna rip that little boy's head off."

"Yeah," he said, unconsciously.

Deirdra looked at him with a frown as he headed for the pilot's seat. He sat down and tapped on the screens, looking for another place to go and she walked toward him. Placing her hands on his shoulders, she started rubbing away the tension she instantly felt in his muscles.

"What's wrong?" she murmured, still messaging his shoulders.

"That kid," he began, making Deirdra's frown deepen slightly. "He looked kinda like… Never mind."

He went back to tapping at the screens, and realization dawned on Deirdra. She smiled and leaned toward his ear to whisper, "Like he could be our son."

Riddick stiffened beneath her hands and she knew she was right. He stood from the seat, their gazes locking and he gripped her arms, tightly.

"I don't do well with kids, Deirdra," he growled in reminder.

"I know, Riddick," she replied, calmly. "I was so afraid of bringing that kid here, you have no idea."

"Then why _did_ you?" he snarled, shoving her away.

"Because I couldn't say no to him," she said. "I don't know why, but I couldn't."

"Well, next time, say no!" he snapped and headed back toward the pilot's seat but Deirdra caught his arm and he turned back to her with a burning gaze.

"I'm-"

Her attempted apology was cut short when Riddick yanked his arm away and gripped her wrist to pull her toward him and his lips came crashing down on hers in a scorching kiss. He quickly pulled away and bit her lip.

"Don't you dare say it," he growled, knowing she was going to apologize. "You know I hate it when you say that."

She could only moan in response when he kissed her again and this time, he shoved her against the wall behind her. Her hands went to his head to pull him closer as one of her legs came up and rubbed itself against his, seductively. He groaned back in arousal and bucked his hips toward her, making her squeak against his lips when she felt his desire for her and she pulled her mouth away from his.

"We-We can't stay here," she reminded him, breathlessly as his lips trailed down her neck. "We need to get off planet before we can relax, babe. Get us off planet and you can have me then."

Riddick growled, knowing she was right and let her go to sit in the pilot's seat and tap on the screens, flipping controls and strapping himself in. She stumbled when he let her go and turned to place the rest of their supplies in a container on the wall to keep them from falling all over the ship then strapped herself in.

It wasn't long until they were in the air and when they broke atmo, they unbuckled their belts at the same time. After Riddick set the ship on autopilot to drift a while, he stood and turned to Deirdra as she threw herself at him. He stumbled back into the seat and she wasted now time in trying to undress him.

"We've never done it like this before," she smirked and Riddick growled in more arousal he'd ever had for her as she yanked off his shirt and her lips came crashing down on his. They'd find some place to go later. As she sat up to remove her shirt, he caught sight of the goggles hanging around her neck that looked like his and stilled her movements, making her frown at him.

"What is it?" she asked, breathlessly. Riddick only lifted the goggles slightly and she glanced down at them before smiling and shrugging. "I wanted a pair for myself. I hope you don't mind."

"Why would I mind?" he wondered as she leaned into his face with a seductive smile. "You can get whatever the hell you want."

"Why, thank you," she smirked and her lips crashed against his. Neither one of them noticed the censor pick up on a ship whizzing past them toward the hanger of Kalos.

* * *

**A/N:** reviews?


	4. Captured

**A/N:** new chappie! enjoy!

* * *

_**Chapter 4: Captured**_

Zain landed the ship in the hanger and opened the hatch then hurried out and into the streets. He thought back on the ship he'd past. He hadn't hailed it. He had better things to do than hail a merc ship that was probably going to find Riddick and do the job of killing him for him. Well, he'd keep looking for him anyway.

Heading down the street and into the market place he quickly spotted a boy with a shaved head and goggles on his head. Grinning in triumph he headed for the boy who was sitting next to a cart of fruit and stood in front of him. The boy jumped and turned his amber eyes to Zain who only continued grinning.

"Hey, boy," he grinned, kneeling to the boy's level. "Where'd you get those goggles?"

The boy said nothing as he examined Zain closely then turned a burning gaze to his face and said, "You're a merc."

"Yeah," Zain replied with a nod. "What's that got to do with it, kid?"

Without another word, the boy kicked Zain's shin and sped off. Zain shouted in pain and stood to relieve the pain in his shin as a voice laughed at him from behind. He spun around to see a man shining something in his hands, standing at a booth with goggles on a rack next to him and shivs and weapons hanging behind him.

"He doesn't like mercs," the man explained and Zain looked at the direction the kid had left then back at the man and headed toward him.

"Figures," he grumbled and leaned on the counter between them, eyeing the goggles. The man noticed and took the opportunity to try to make a sale.

"You a Riddick fan?" he asked, leaning with both hands on the counter and Zain glanced at him then decided to play along.

"Sort of," he replied, vaguely. "You can't tell me you've actually met Riddick fans."

"That kid that did a number on your shin is one," the man smirked.

"Not surprising, since he looks like him," Zain scoffed then frowned in thought. "Hey, does that kid have a schedule, or like a routine?"

"Not really," the salesman shrugged, continuing to shine the thing in his hand. "He's always doing strange things. Seen him around here all the time, doin' odd jobs for people to afford this stuff. Just today he was hangin' out with this girl who made my day and gave him money for two pairs of these goggles. Twenty coin, easy."

"A girl?" Zain wondered. "What did she look like?"

"Well, she kept a cloak on, and there were a _lot_ of people walking past her," the salesman replied, looking around in dramatic thought. Zain sighed, realizing what the man wanted in exchange for his information. He rummaged through his pocket and pulled out a handful of coins to place in front of the man and he grinned as he pulled them into his hands and counted them.

"Brown eyes," he began, still counting. "Couldn't really tell the hair color. Good looking, from what I could see. She was talking to the kid and asked his name, said her name was…" He jingled the coins in his hand and Zain rolled his eyes, but pulled out more money. "Deirdra. That's the name, I'm pretty sure."

"Well, it's better than what I had before," Zain muttered then turned back to the man. "And you say this kid spent all day with her?"

"Yeah, and they went to the hangar after she bought supplies for a long trip to somewhere," the salesman continued. "Then the kid came back with a huge smile on his face, but no girl."

"How long ago was that?" Zain asked.

"Not too long ago," the salesman replied. "Maybe a half hour ago."

"Are you serious?" Zain nearly screamed. "That could have been the ship I passed! Shit!"

Zain spun around, not giving the man another word and headed back to the hanger, cursing himself for not hailing or even giving the ship another thought.

* * *

Deirdra sighed in contentment as she leaned her forehead in the curve of Riddick's neck while she sat across his lap, her cloak covering them. She looked up at him as his head leaned back on the head rest of the pilot's seat and his eyes were closed. She smiled and kissed his jaw before turning to look at the screens. She leaned forward to tap through them and see where they might go next.

She first checked the fuel tanks to see how much they had, that would determine how far they could go. She then tapped on another screen to bring out the outlying systems and planets. Not too many good places to hide. Not as good as the UV system. Sighing, and knowing that looking for a good place to go was pointless because Riddick was better at it anyway, she leaned back into his body.

He let out a small groan and shifted, making her sit up quickly and look at him. He opened his eyes and looked at her, blankly as she frowned at him.

"This is damn uncomfortable," he groaned and Deirdra giggled before placing a kiss on his cheek and standing. She flung the cloak over him and started picking up her own clothes to get dressed.

"Well, I didn't mean your ass was uncomfortable," he grumbled and tried to grab her wrist but she quickly pulled it out of his reach. He stared his shining eyes up at her in question and she only gave him a seductive smile. He growled and she squeaked as she quickly pulled on her shorts and shirt then tried to run from him. Riddick stood and went after her and she giggled when he caught her and shoved her against a wall.

"You know what happens when you make me chase you," he growled and she moaned when his mouth came crashing down on hers. They froze when the panel started buzzing threateningly and Riddick quickly pulled on his clothes to sit in the pilot's seat and flip off the autopilot.

"Shit!" he growled.

"What is it?" Deirdra asked, pulling on her boots and kicking Riddick's toward his feet.

"Merc ship," he snarled, flipping switches and taking the helm. "Strap in."

Deirdra did as she was told as Riddick pulled on his boots and strapped himself in. He programmed the ship for a burn but when he hit ignition, nothing happened.

"Did you check the engines on this thing?" he snarled back at her.

"Twice!" Deirdra spat back. "There should be nothing wrong with them!"

A beeping sound came to the console and he frowned at it then turned to Deirdra and waved her over. She unbuckled herself and hurried toward him to look at the screen as he unbuckled his belt as well and stood.

"We're being hailed," he explained, shoving her into the pilot's seat then ducking under the console, out of the view screen. "You know the drill."

"I should know it backwards," she grumbled, flipping switches and pulling on her belt to make it look like she'd been in it the whole time. "It was all you talked about the whole time we were headed for Kalos."

Riddick glared at her but stayed hidden as she pressed a button and a man's face came up on the view screen. He had green, obviously died, jaw length hair and sapphire blue eyes.

"Alright, sonny, make it quick," she began and ignored Riddick's look of wide-eyed anger. That was _not_ what he had told her to say. "Who are you?"

"_Name's Zain_," the man replied with a smirk, and Deirdra held back her gasp at the name. Toombs' brother. "_And what's yours, lovely?_"

She heard Riddick mumble a curse at him but fake coughed over it then said, "Radcliff. Any particular reason you've hailed me?"

"_I passed you going into Kalos_," Zain replied. "_I'm lookin' for Riddick._"

"Who isn't?" Deirdra scoffed, convincingly. "What's that got to do with me?"

"_I met a kid on Kalos that looked just like him_," Zain continued. "_Somebody said he'd been hangin' out with a girl who looked an awful lot like you._"

Deirdra felt her heart race in panic but kept a calm demeanor for the view screen as she replied, "Oh, yeah. I remember that kid. About twelve, shaved head, goggles…_hates_ mercs with a passion. What'd _you_ get out of him?"

"_Nothin'_," Zain sneered. "_Damn kid kicked me then took off._"

_Good Fisher_, Deirdra thought, and smirked at the thought as she reclined back in the seat and said, "Yeah, I didn't tell him I was a merc."

"_Neither did I,_" Zain replied. "_He just looked at me and knew._"

"Well, maybe you're not as good at hiding what you are, huh?" Deirdra smirked. She felt Riddick flick her ankle hard but she returned the favor by kicking his hand away. She heard him growl and fake coughed again.

"_Maybe not,_" Zain replied, thoughtfully and Deirdra could tell he was examining her closely. "_So, you're looking for Riddick too, huh?_"

"Like I said, who isn't?" she said again. "Been looking for that asshole for a while now."

Riddick gripped her ankle hard for calling him names and she ground her heel into his fingers to get him off. It was hard to believe Zain wasn't catching all the moving she was doing. Either he was stupid or he noticed but wasn't saying anything. Deirdra cleared her throat and smiled into the view screen as Riddick gripped her other ankle, crossing one over the other to keep her feet still.

"_Me too_," Zain replied, leaning back in his seat. "_At first it was for the money, but now it's personal._"

"Personal, huh?" Deirdra humored him. "What, he kill your brother or something?"

Riddick gripped her ankles harder. She hadn't meant for it to come out, it just did. She should have had him on his way by now but she was still chatting, and it was pissing Riddick off.

"_As a matter of fact, he did,_" Zain replied in a low voice and Deirdra felt her heart race in panic again. Had she given them away? "_You know, as pretty as you are, I can't have you going after him when I want him for myself. You understand, don't you?_"

"Oh, sure," Deirdra replied, casually. "What are you gonna do, blow me outta the sky?"

"_Oh, I had something better in mind_," Zain smirked and Deirdra glared at the screen. The ship suddenly stopped and she jerked forward as Riddick let go of her ankles and rubbed his head from hitting the bottom of the console. "_I'm taking you __both__ to slam!_"

"Both?" Deirdra shrieked into the screen, holding onto the lie she and Riddick were trying to pull off. "What the hell are you talkin' about? It's only me here you asshole!"

"_Really?_" Zain mused, unconvinced. The hatch behind them suddenly hissed open and she whirled around as Riddick still stayed out of sight of the view screen, but pulled his shivs from his boots.

"I don't believe you," Zain continued, standing in the hatchway leading into his ship. Deirdra swallowed as Riddick stood slowly and got ready to fight.

"I wouldn't," Zain warned, a hand over a button near the hatch door. "I push this button, and we're all popsicles in space."

"You're too much of a wuss to do that, merc," Riddick smirked.

"I don't have anything to live for, you piece of shit," Zain snarled back. "And from what I can see, you got more than I've got." He looked at Deirdra and smirked evilly. "A pretty little bitch."

"I _dare_ you to say that again," Riddick growled and stepped toward him but Zain stopped him.

"Ah, ah, ah," he warned, waving his hand over the button. "My hand comes down on this, we all die."

Riddick gritted his teeth and glanced at Deirdra over his shoulder. She'd been sitting in the pilot's seat the whole time, afraid to move as she watched the two men. He looked back at Zain and with a growl low in his chest he slid his shivs into his belt. Zain grinned evilly but kept his hand over the button.

"Come on in, love birds," he entreated, mockingly and Riddick gripped Deirdra's arm to stand her up and drag her into the ship. She suddenly felt a strong sense of déjà vu when she began to struggle but stopped immediately. They stepped into Zain's ship and the merc pressed a different button to close the hatch then turned to the two.

"Now, let's get you two comfy," he grinned in triumph and shoved Riddick toward a seat…with chains. God damn, he hated those things, and it seemed that ever since he'd met Deirdra he was in them a lot more than he had been while he was traveling on his own. Zain shoved Riddick into the seat and began putting the chains on him as Deirdra looked around, trying to come up with a way to escape. She looked at Riddick and he only shook his head, knowing what she was thinking. She nodded in understanding as Zain finished up and turned to Deirdra.

"Wait," she requested weakly and he stopped in shock at her meek tone that made Riddick frown. She hurried toward Riddick and pushed his goggles over his eyes, making the corners of his mouth twitch up for a millisecond. She always knew how to take care of him.

"Aw, how sweet," Zain called mockingly then grabbed her arm. "Now get your ass over here!"

He shoved her into a seat and Riddick straightened in anger at Zain's treatment of her. He was hurting her, even when he was putting on the chains, he was hurting her. The way he'd put the chains on her was even different then the way he'd put them on Riddick. Riddick's arms were stretched out on either side of him, but Deirdra's hands were together around a poll so that her upper body was turned side ways. It made Riddick uneasy that Zain was treating her differently from him.

The merc headed for the console and tapped on his screens as Deirdra started trying to yank on the chains. Riddick stomped one of his feet to get her attention and when she snapped her gaze to him he shook his head, telling her to stop. She slumped forward a bit but nodded. He knew she wanted to get out of there, but until he figured out why Zain wasn't just ghosting him instead of treating him like any other prisoner, he didn't want her to make any moves for her protection.

Zain chuckled and stood to head back toward them, his ship on autopilot. He stood in the center where they could both see him and crossed his arms over his chest.

"It won't take us long to get to Ursa Luna," he smirked at Riddick, who stared at him emotionlessly. "But it's plenty of time to have some fun with each other."

The couple said nothing, but Deirdra stiffened when Zain headed closer to Riddick. The merc inched closer to Riddick's face with an evil grin.

"Ya know," he began. "I never really understood why someone like _you_ would keep a girl around. I didn't think you'd keep one around even if you did screw her. You're one of those to hit it and quit it. But…" He trailed off for a second, glancing over his shoulder at Deirdra then looking back at Riddick. "…seeing this pretty thing, I see why you kept her around."

Riddick clenched his hands into fists, his blood boiling in anger.

"She a good ride, slick-shit?" Zain taunted, and Riddick stood forward, threateningly as much as the chains would allow but Zain backed up coolly, knowing he'd struck a nerve. Deirdra gasped at the scene, not knowing Zain was talking about her, or even hearing what he said, he was speaking too low.

"Guess so," Zain smirked and looked over at Deirdra, making her shrink back a bit. He headed toward her and she shrunk back a little more as Riddick tried to jerk his chains free once. Zain ignored the noise behind him as he came up to Deirdra and stroked a hand over her cheek.

"Get away from me!" she spat, yanking her face away from him and kicking at him, but he was too quick and dodged the attack. One thing Riddick was certain of, this guy was a lot smarter than his brother had been.

"Oh, come on, babe," Zain cooed, tauntingly. "If you've stuck with _him_ this long you must like it rough."

He ignored Riddick's roar and Deirdra's scream as he leaned toward her and wasted no time in sucking on her neck. She tried kicking him away but he only gripped her knees and shoved them apart to kneel between them then grabbed one of her breasts.

Riddick saw red and yanked at his chains to try to free himself, but they were made of some indestructible metal. Oh, yes, this guy was _way_ smarter than Toombs. He was going to ruin his woman for him before he left them both on Ursa Luna, and _that_ would be his revenge.

Deirdra screamed and tried elbowing him in the face but Zain was quicker and slunk his head under her arm to plant his mouth to hers. She could hear Riddick yanking at the chains, and she tried yanking at her own, but it was no use. She lifted a leg but Zain only pinned it back down. He took a few seconds to unbuckle his pants and she took that opportunity to lift a leg and shove him away with a foot to his chest.

"Stay away from me!" she screamed as Zain stumbled back but didn't seem affected by what she'd done. He only came back at her and shoved her legs apart again.

Riddick was getting desperate. How dare this asshole touch what was _his_? He was hurting her, and Riddick had to stop it. He continued yanking on his chains, standing to give himself more leverage as Deirdra's cries filled his ears.

"Stop it!" she screamed when his hands touched her where only Riddick had before. "Get away!"

She tried kicking him again, but it didn't work. He was too strong. Not as strong as Riddick, but as fear gripped her, he seemed stronger. He was harder to throw off of her because he didn't care if he hurt her. His goal was hurting Riddick.

A buzzing from the console made everyone freeze and Zain growled as he shoved away from Deirdra and held his pants up as he headed for the pilot's seat. Deirdra sank in her seat, letting out a silent sigh and shuddering, violently. She rubbed her mouth on her arm, trying to get Zain's taste out of her mouth as she clamped her legs together.

Riddick yanked at one of his chains again to get her attention and she looked up at him, tears filling her eyes. He wished he could rip the chains off and hold her, but he couldn't. He stared at her instead, knowing she couldn't see his eyes but hoping she knew he was trying to comfort her silently.

Apparently she did because she smiled weakly as she swallowed. He turned a burning gaze at Zain as he stayed in the pilot's seat, flipping switches and pushing buttons.

"Damn," he hissed and Riddick gritted his teeth in more anger he'd ever felt as he stood and headed toward them, buckling his pants up again. "Too bad I didn't get to see how good you were, babe." He smirked at Deirdra who seethed, more angry at him than afraid of him now, and not wanting to appear weak. "Comin' up on Ursa Luna." He headed back toward the pilot's seat. "They'll be pleased to have you there, Riddick."

Riddick and Deirdra looked at each other and she mouthed, "I love you."

He didn't say it back, and that wasn't surprising to her, but what he _did_ mouth back to her nearly gave her a heart attack. He'd never said it, and he hated it when she said it, and she had to keep tears from her eyes when he did. She now hated him saying to too.

"I'm sorry," he mouthed back.

* * *

**A/N:** oh snap! lol! reviews?


	5. Into Slam

**A/N:** new chappie! enjoy!

* * *

_**Chapter 5: Into Slam**_

Zain held onto the back of Deirdra's neck as he shoved Riddick ahead of them with a gage at his back. Both were in chains, hands in front of them, close together, but only Riddick had chains around his feet. So this guy thought he was one brave shit, huh? Billy Bad-Ass, just like Johns. At least this guy didn't put a bit on him. Riddick still wanted to gut the son of a bitch for trying to rape Deirdra, but that would come later, and he'd enjoy it when the time came to ghost this one.

They headed down a long, dark staircase, Zain with the gage at Riddick's head now, gripping Deirdra a little harder on the back of her neck. She bit her lip to distract herself from the pain in her neck where his hand was. She'd be damned if she showed weakness in front of this merc. When they had entered the staircase, Riddick had quickly pulled his goggles up so he could see where he was going, now he found himself quickly shoving them back down when they entered a dark room with only a huge spotlight shining right at them.

"So," a feminine voice crooned behind the light as Deirdra and Zain winced at the brightness. "You've brought us Riddick."

Zain only smirked at the light and shoved Deirdra next to Riddick and pointed his gage at the both of them.

"And his girl," the voice continued. "Well, don't you two make a cute pair?"

"Mind turning on the lights so I can see who I'm dealing with, sweetheart?" Zain requested.

"Very well," the voice replied. "Spotlight, off. Lights, one hundred percent."

The lights slowly came on to reveal a small interrogation room and a tall, slender woman with long, jet black hair and gray, cat like eyes wearing nothing but black.

"My name is Ebony Lawless," she said, striding toward the three. "I do all the dealing here. The boss trusts me to take in the criminals that won't be too much trouble."

"Then you won't want me," Riddick growled, lowly and she shot her gaze at him and smirked evilly.

"Oh, the boss made it clear that the only trouble maker he'd want in his slam is _you_," she murmured, stepping closer to him and placing a hand under his chin. Deirdra's hands clenched into fists at the sight but she kept silent. "Let's see those beautiful eyes I've heard so much about."

Riddick gritted his teeth but lifted his hands to push his goggles up onto his forehead and Ebony's grin grew wider as she gazed up at him, his shining eyes glaring at her.

"It's not everyday you see a _human_ with eyes like yours," she murmured, stroking a hand over his cheek and he jerked away from her, making Deirdra smirk. His love for her was undeniable, but she still couldn't help but feel threatened by this woman who was getting way too close to her man.

"Probably won't see anything like it again," he agreed. "Mind telling me when I can go to my cell?"

"So impatient to be locked up?" she retorted, lifting a delicate eyebrow in intrigue. "From what I've heard, you don't like being caged like the animal you are."

"Who does?" Riddick shrugged. "I just wanna get away from this asshole over here." He jerked his head at Zain and Ebony glanced at the merc then looked at Deirdra.

"You _are_ a pretty thing, aren't you?" she said, her tone laced with venom. "No wonder he's kept you around for so long."

"Mind paying me for my trouble, Miss Darkness?" Zain spat at Ebony. She snapped her gaze at him in anger then looked back at Riddick.

"You're right," she nodded, looking back at Zain in annoyance. "He _is_ intolerable."

Deirdra let out a small snicker but she was silenced quickly by Zain who shoved the gage he was still holding at them into her arm. Riddick turned his head and growled low in his throat at Zain, but he didn't care and only looked back at Ebony.

"I want what we agreed on," he continued. "Nine hundred k. Nothing less."

"You're only taking nine hundred thou?" Deirdra chuckled, making Zain and Ebony look at her. "For _both_ of us? Hell, Riddick alone would be more than that." She looked up at Riddick. "How much did the merc on UV five say you were worth alive?"

"Two mill," he shrugged and Zain turned a glare at Ebony.

The woman glared back at the two. She knew what they were doing. Stirring the pot to give them a way of escape. That was _not_ going to happen on _her_ watch.

"As I said," she replied, turning her attention to Zain. "Riddick is trouble. Had he been anyone else, I would pay you the bounty in full. But, my boss has to be compensated for his future trouble. Nine hundred thousand is good money."

"I'd take the money, Zain," Riddick advised, feeling a sudden snag of déjà vu in his mind, only this time it was Toombs' brother.

"Guess I would, too," Deirdra shrugged and Zain glanced between them and Ebony.

"Alright," Zain nodded, lowering the gage and Ebony smiled.

"Go up the stairs and make a right," she instructed him. "My boss will be waiting and you'll be paid in full."

Zain nodded and pulled Deirdra toward him again and kept his eyes on Riddick as he planted a sloppy wet kiss on her mouth then headed back out of the room. Deirdra wiped her mouth quickly and gagged as Riddick sneered, mentally breaking his chains and going after Zain to bury one of his shivs in his sweet spot.

"Well, that was a bit disturbing," Ebony voiced as she walked toward a door on the far right wall and opened it. "This way."

Riddick gripped Deirdra's arm and pulled her with him toward the door, going in before Ebony who shut the door behind them. Riddick and Deirdra stepped onto a huge grated walkway that led to cells on the other side of it and on either side were more cells. Doors made of bars there were so many, Deirdra thought they ran for miles on either side and below the walkway, hard cement floors. It looked like a more advanced version of a prison on Earth.

"Forward, please," Ebony crooned from behind them and Riddick pulled Deirdra forward, over the grated bridge. It was dark, which he liked, but it wasn't exactly pitch black. They had arrived on the night side. The prisoners were asleep. Riddick was thankful for that.

Ebony lifted her left wrist and spoke into it saying, "Open Mr. Riddick's cell."

Some bars at floor level opened and that's where Riddick led Deirdra.

"Open another free cell," Ebony said into her wrist and that's when Riddick stopped and spun around to face her as they all stood on a metal staircase. Deirdra gave a startled shout when he whipped her around with him and Ebony stopped on the step above them.

"She's staying with me," he said.

"I'm afraid-"

"Not a request," he cut Ebony off in a low voice. He then turned and headed back toward the first cell door that opened. He stepped in and yanked the door shut as Ebony stepped in front of it.

"She'll have her own cell," she said through the bars. Riddick shoved Deirdra further into the cell, making her stumble into the bed and whirled around to glare at Ebony.

"Unless you want me to be the troublemaker you predict me to be, she stays here," he growled and Ebony's eyes narrowed at him as he only stuck his hands through the bars and said, "Wanna get these chains off me, woman?" Ebony only glared at him and he rattled his chains to get her to take them off then jerked his head at Deirdra. "Hers too."

"_She_ will be put in a different cell," Ebony argued and Riddick pulled his hands from the bars as he growled at her.

"May I-?"

The two turned when Deirdra piped up and she glanced at Riddick as she approached the bars. She leaned sideways near Ebony, gently shoving Riddick out of the way.

"Woman to woman," she began in a hushed voice to Ebony. "Once a man gains something, he doesn't want to let it go." She waited as Ebony glanced away in thought then looked back at Deirdra. "Why don't you just bend the rules this one time and save yourself the trouble of trying to calm him down when you try to take me away to another cell? I'm the only one who can tame him anyway."

Ebony glanced at Riddick then back at Deirdra who was looking up at her, waiting for the woman's response. Ebony gritted her teeth and yanked Deirdra's chained hands through the bars, pulling them to her face. Riddick took a step forward but when Deirdra only stood there, he stopped his advance. Ebony was taking off the chains.

"Don't make things worse, do you hear me?" Ebony hissed. "Make things worse and you'll be put in not only a separate cell, but a separate wing of this entire building. You'll never see each other, do you understand?"

Deirdra nodded as her hands were let loose from the chains and she backed away from the bars to give room for Riddick to pass her. Ebony removed the chains from his hands then knelt down to take the chains off of his ankles. She stood and left without another word. Riddick turned to Deirdra who sat on the bed and looked around the cell. Nothing. Nothing but the four walls and the bed.

Riddick stepped toward her as she stared at the wall in front of her. It was sinking in, he could tell. Where she was, what had happened and what had almost happened to her back on that goddamned merc's ship. She didn't look at him as he stepped directly next to her and he knew she was replaying everything that had happened since they'd left UV Five.

He hesitantly lifted his hand and moved some of her hair to touch her neck gently. She still didn't move as he stroked her neck and he sat next to her on the bed. She suddenly shuddered and leaned her head on his chest as his arm slid around her and she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"He-" she choked then swallowed. "He-He almost-"

"Don't say it," Riddick growled. "I know what he almost did. I don't need you to remind me."

She only nodded against his chest then sniffled and looked up at him. He was seething. She knew he wasn't angry at her, but she still didn't like seeing him that way. He looked about ready to kill. She tightened her arms around his neck and snuggled into his chest.

"Don't ever apologize to me again," she blurted and he was broken from his angry trance. He looked down at her with wide eyes as she turned her head up to look at him again. "Now I know why you hate it when I apologize to you. What Zain tried- That wasn't your fault."

"I'm supposed to protect you," he argued with a set jaw. "If I can't protect you from scum like him, I _should_ be sorry."

"No," Deirdra breathed, lifting her head from his chest to look him straight in the eyes. "It wasn't your fault."

Riddick snarled and looked away from her. She knew it had been hard for him, seeing her in blatant danger and being unable to do anything about it because he had been in chains. She wanted him to see that it wasn't his fault, but she _knew_ he never would. As far as he was concerned, she was _his_, and _he_ was to protect her, no excuses. Deirdra sighed and brought a hand to his cheek to bring his gaze back to hers.

"Just don't apologize to me anymore, alright?" she requested again. "I thought I'd like it, but I don't. So don't apologize, no matter how much you _should_."

Riddick breathed deeply and nodded. Smiling, she inched closer to his face and pressed a passionate kiss to his lips. He growled and kissed her back with just as much passion, shoving her back against the bed as she moaned. When she started pulling at his clothes he took her hands in his and slid them to either side of her head.

"I'm trying to get the taste of him out of your mouth," he explained against her lips and she smiled.

"You're doing a great job," she commended in a small moan. He smirked and snaked his tongue back into her mouth, his hands roaming down her arms, down her sides, to her hips…

"What the shit?" he questioned, pulling away from her mouth as he passed something in her pocket. Deirdra frowned then looked down as he slid his fingers into her pocket and pulled out a jar with some sort of leaves in it.

"Oh," she chirped and sat up, taking the jar from him. "I forgot I'd put them in my pocket. It's a good thing I did or they'd be floating in space."

"What is it?" Riddick asked, sitting up with her as she opened the jar and pulled out a leaf.

"Something to keep me from getting knocked up," she smiled, popping the leaf into her mouth then closing the jar and tucking it back into her pocket. "I think we have to wait for it to kick in, though."

Riddick sneered, making Deirdra giggle as she chewed the leaf up and swallowed. She ran her hand down his cheek, gliding it down his chest and he let out a deep growl.

"Quit teasing me," he demanded making Deirdra smile and obey. She let her hand fall away from him and sat up a little more as he groaned in pent up frustration.

"What's gonna happen now?" she asked in a whisper, hoping to change the subject and he looked at her with an unreadable expression.

"We're gonna get the hell outta here," he replied simply and Deirdra only scoffed. She should have known he'd say that, and so simply, too.

"Easier said than done, babe," she murmured, leaning against the wall behind her.

"Not really," Riddick replied. "Just give me day and I'll figure out our get away."

He inched closer to her, his lips landing on her neck and she moaned in approval, but as much as she would have loved to let him take her, she wanted the medicine to kick in. His mouth worshipped her neck as she ran her hand over his head, feeling the stubble from being unshaved for too long.

"We should go to sleep," she murmured against his ear and he growled in irritation, knowing she was right. With one last stroke of his tongue over her skin he pulled away and she shivered as they laid down fully on the bed again. He pulled her against him from behind, his face in her hair and up against the back of her neck, an arm around her waist.

Deirdra sniffled as she felt tears coming to her eyes. Everything was hitting her at once, and she almost couldn't believe that she was here. But part of her, a _big_ part, knew everything would go right, as long as Riddick was doing the planning.

* * *

**A/N:** kay, i've _heard_ of the Riddick VG Escape from Butcher Bay, but i've never played it. as far as i know there hasn't been a rendition of Ursa Luna in the movies or the games, so this is how i envisioned it. basically your modern day prison meets Cremetoria. reviews?


	6. New Place, Old Face

**A/N:** new chappie! enjoy!

* * *

_**Chapter 6: New Place, Old Face**_

She gasped when the sound of metal on metal clangs echoed through the cell and she sat straight up in the bed.

"Rise and shine, sweetheart!" the guard grinned smugly through the bars.

A low growl came from a corner near the bars and they both shot their gaze toward it to see Riddick leaning on the wall, arms crossed, goggles over his eyes. He turned his head toward the guard who straightened and swallowed as Deirdra slid to sit on the edge of the bed.

"Call her sweetheart again and I'll bury my shiv in your throat," he threatened and the guard glanced at the two. Deirdra only shrugged but he said nothing as he walked off. Riddick slowly turned his gaze to hers.

"Didn't Zain take away your shivs before we left the ship?" she wondered, standing and walking toward him.

"Yeah," he shrugged. "But _he_ doesn't know that."

Deirdra scoffed and stood in front of him. He could see in her eyes she wanted a kiss, but as soon as he thought it, the cell door opened. Deirdra jumped as she frowned at it then looked across the way. All the cell doors were opening.

"Breakfast!" a voice shouted and she saw the inmates coming out of their cells. Riddick grabbed Deirdra's arm and dragged her toward the back of the cell and ripped off his goggles to look her in the eye.

"You stick close to me, understand?" he growled. If he could, he would have kept her in the cell, but the best way to protect her was to keep her with him until he could know how this place worked.

"Don't leave my side for _anything_, got it?" he reiterated.

Deirdra gave a little smirk and took his goggles from his hands to slide them back onto his head and over his eyes.

"I'll be alright, babe," she murmured and tried to walk past him but he grabbed her arm, hard. She stared at him with wide eyes as he pulled her back, his jaw set and she was sure his gaze would have melted her if the goggles hadn't been over his eyes.

"You've never been in slam before," he reminded her in a low voice. "_I_ have. It's not safe. You can't trust _anyone_ here. Anyone could try to screw you up at any moment just 'cause they feel like it."

"But…the guards-"

"Them too," he interrupted. "As long as you're in the books, you're not dead. They could ghost you too, if they wanted. Don't let them catch you in a corner. They get you in a corner, don't let them try to frisk you. They force you to be still so they can, you do whatever you can to get away from them, understand?"

"This isn't Crematoria," she reminded him, gently. She winced when his grip on her arm tightened. "I'm not Kyra, or Jack, or whatever her name was. I won't trust anyone, not even the guards, but if things go wrong-"

"Things won't go wrong as long as you stick with me and do what I tell you," he seethed through clenched teeth. She realized then that bringing up his past had not been a wise choice. "I know full damn well that you're not Jack, and I know this shithole ain't Crematoria. Hell, this might be paradise compared to that, but it's a slam all the same. You listen to me, stick close to me, and we'll get out of here. Got it?"

Deirdra swallowed and nodded and Riddick shoved her arm out of his grasp. He headed out of the cell and she didn't hesitate to follow, nearly stepping on his heels. The prisoners were all ushered into a line leading down a hallway that led to the eating area. Riddick kept his eyes open for anyone he might know, though he doubted any of the people _he_ knew were still alive. Most of them were enemies and the few acquaintances that he had were too stupid to still be alive.

Keeping herself latched to Riddick's arm, Deirdra chanced to look around as well. She felt like a child in an unfamiliar place. Scared and not wanting to be alone at any time. Riddick had been right. She'd never been in slam before, and frankly, she didn't like it. The people around her smelled horrible. As if they hadn't bathed the whole time they'd been locked up and probably hadn't. She didn't want to end up like these prisoners they were shuffling through. She was so glad that Riddick had a plan to get out of there. He _always_ had a plan.

"Excuse me…"

She jumped with a start at the voice and Riddick stiffened as they both whirled around to see who was talking to them. His gray eyes were wide in disbelief and his brown hair was greasy and hung limply on his head, but Deirdra recognized him nonetheless.

"Doctor Xenos?" she breathed in her own disbelief.

"It _is_ you," he sighed with a slight smile. "I had always wondered what happened to you after you went after Riddick on Furya."

"Who the hell are you?" Riddick snapped and Xenos looked up at the man with wide eyes again.

"Riddick, don't you remember?" Deirdra wondered. "This is the doctor who heeled my leg on Furya!"

"I see it worked well," Xenos smiled, gesturing to her leg. "I don't see a scar."

"Yes, just as you said," Deirdra smiled, hugging Riddick's arm. He didn't say a word as he studied the man through his goggles. He remembered him. He remembered that sudden burst of anger he hadn't understood when the doctor had been touching her leg, applying medicine and bandaging it. He understood what that was now, and he knew exactly what it was as he saw Deirdra smile at Xenos. Jealousy.

"Keep moving, you scum!" a guard walking by barked at them and Deirdra and Xenos jumped with a start as they moved through the line. Deirdra quickly looked over her shoulder at Xenos.

"We'll talk later," she assured him and he nodded. Breakfast was protein waffles, powdered eggs, and milk that looked like it had been curdled months before they decided to serve it.

"This is a banquet compared to some of the other slams serve," Riddick assured her as they were ushered back toward the main part of the slam again, where their cell was. The doors to the cells were still open and Deirdra guessed it would stay that way all day. Riddick hurried them toward their cell and they sat to eat their food.

"I don't trust that doctor," he blurted, shoving food into his mouth. "Stay away from him."

Deirdra stared at him in disbelief then said, "He heeled my leg, remember? If it hadn't been for him, I'd have a huge scar on my leg!"

"It's not like he saved your life," he retorted. "_I_ did that. Several times, if you care."

"If I care?" Deirdra echoed with a frown but he only continued eating. Realization dawned on her and she smiled as she lulled her head back with a laugh. As she came back she met Riddick's set jawed expression. "You're jealous! Oh, my god! I can't believe it! You're _jealous_!"

"So what?" he shrugged, trying not to make it a big deal. "Ain't I allowed to be? You're with _me_."

"Exactly," she retorted with a smirk. "I'm with _you_. So there's no need to be jealous of him."

Riddick said nothing else as he turned back to his food and Deirdra smiled, starting at her own and deciding to change the subject.

"I wonder what he's doing here," she voiced after taking a bite of food.

"Who cares?" Riddick blurted, polishing off his eggs and leaving the crappy milk.

"I do," she explained. "There were no ships on Furya that _we_ saw. How did he get off of that planet?"

"Another ship landed and he stole it," Riddick theorized, grabbing one of her waffles and stuffing it in his mouth.

"But why?" she kept on. "Why leave his people? He seemed to love being there, from what I could tell."

"He got tired of it," Riddick shrugged, taking her milk to toss it outside the cell.

"I don't think so," she continued in thought.

"Look, I don't give a shit," he admitted, eating the rest of the waffle in his hand. "Just finish eating so we can take a walk and scope this place out for a get away!"

Deirdra sighed and rolled her eyes as she started eating and when she was finished he grabbed her hand and they stepped out of the cell together. The inmates were everywhere, talking and playing games they'd made up…most of them involving physical strength more than intelligence. She clamped her hands onto his arm as he headed down the grated walkway and looked around the place from behind his goggles, making mental notes of everything he saw.

Cameras. Those wouldn't be hard to take out. Guards. _Way_ too easy to take care of. He noted a few of the guards heading in and out of a door next to the hall they'd gone through to get breakfast. That interested him. What was behind that door? Camera room? Supply closet, maybe? In this place, the possibilities were almost endless.

As they passed some inmates, they stared at Riddick and some backed away and out of his reach. They all knew who he was, and they didn't want to end up on his list of "Stupid Shits Who Were Fun to Ghost." Only one was brave enough to go up to them, and it was the one that Riddick wished would stay away.

"Doctor Xenos," Deirdra smiled as he approached and she inched closer to him but still held on to Riddick's arm. "How did you end up here?"

The doctor's face went long and she knew right away something had happened. Riddick continued walking and Xenos followed, walking next to Deirdra.

"After you took the Necromonger ship, they walked through the graveyard," he explained. "They found us. The one that was leading them…I suppose the new Lord Marshal…asked where you were going. We admitted we didn't know. They didn't believe us. He started to threaten the little ones, telling us that he'd kill them if we didn't tell him where you were headed…"

The doctor's voice trailed off but he didn't need to say anymore. Deirdra knew what had happened. Her eyes watered with tears as Xenos gazed at the floor forlornly and she stopped, making Riddick shoot his gaze at her. Xenos stopped as well and looked up at her.

"I'm sorry, Doctor," she breathed then sniffled. "I truly am. I thought for sure that they would just go after us and leave you alone."

"No, you couldn't have known, Deirdra," Xenos replied, touching her shoulder. Riddick resisted the urge to let out a low, threatening growl at him for touching her. "It's not your fault."

"How did you survive?" she wondered.

"I lied," he continued. "I convinced them that I wanted to be a Necromonger, but as soon as they took me into the ship, I stole a smaller one from them. I've been drifting ever since. Because I had one of their ships, after the report that the Necromongers had all been killed on Maunder Eight, they found me on Maunder Prime. I had been in the wrong place at the wrong time and they assumed I was the one who'd blown up Necropolis."

Deirdra looked up at Riddick and Xenos caught the action then nodded at Riddick.

"I suspected it had been you who'd done it," he told Riddick. "Just know, I'm not upset for being put in here because of your crime."

"Does it look like I give a shit if you are or not?" Riddick retorted.

"Riddick!" Deirdra scolded.

"No, you look like you don't really give a shit about anything," Xenos shot back, taking Deirdra by surprise but Riddick only smirked at the man's bite.

"I care about a couple things," he assured Xenos and Deirdra frowned at him in confusion but said nothing.

"Remind me not to mess with whatever it is you care about," Xenos smirked back and Deirdra couldn't understand this behavior from either one of them, really.

"Alright," Riddick nodded. "Don't mess with her and we'll be fine."

Deirdra's eyes shot wide at Riddick and Xenos' smirk grew a bit wider then he nodded.

"Fair enough," he agreed, knowing exactly what he was talking about then glanced around and inched closer to them. "After lunch, I'll meet you at your cell. I have some information you might find interesting."

"Why don't you just tell us now?" Riddick wondered irritably but Xenos said nothing, he let the guard coming out of the intriguing door speak for him.

"Alright you scum! Back to your cells!" he barked, slamming his rod against the wall several times. Deirdra clapped her hands over her ears as the inmates began trudging back to their cells and the three went their separate ways but not before Riddick pointed out which cell was his and Deirdra's.

They headed to the cell and Riddick shoved Deirdra in quickly before he stepped in himself and the door shut behind them. He turned to her and didn't hesitate to yank her back toward him by the wrist and kiss her passionately. She moaned in approval and when they pulled away she lifted his goggles onto his forehead with a smile.

"What was that for?" she wondered, still smiling.

"Because I didn't get any last night," he growled back and kissed her again. She realized that this was how they were going to spend their free time until they got out of this hell-hole, and she'd love every minute of it.

* * *

**A/N:** reviews?


	7. Trust

**A/N:** new chappie! enjoy!

* * *

_**Chapter 7: Trust**_

Lunch: Protein waffles and water. A hearty meal when you're dining in hell.

"Here," Riddick grunted, tossing his waffles at her and she jumped as she caught them.

"Aren't you gonna eat?" she wondered and he only shrugged.

"Ain't hungry," he replied. "'Sides Toombs was right."

"About what?" Deirdra wondered, chuckling at the thought of Riddick admitting Toombs had been right about anything.

"People who eat those are pussies," he explained and Deirdra gave a snort as she tore at her waffles to shove small pieces in her mouth.

"Well, since I have one already I might as well eat them all, is that it?" she smirked and he scoffed. "As I thought."

"Riddick?"

The two looked to their door to see Xenos looking around frantically then at Riddick.

"Doctor, get in, quick," Deirdra urged, standing and pulling him into the cell as Riddick glared at him from behind his goggles. She sat Xenos next to her as she sat on the bed with Riddick so that she was between the two men.

"What is it you had for us?" Deirdra asked, cutting to the chase. Riddick looked at her with a set jaw. This wasn't a social call. This had to be an interrogation and she was handling it like it was just light conversation!

"I've been here for a year and a half," Xenos began. "I've been watching the guards and cameras closely. I know shift changes and camera switch offs by heart. I've been planning escape for a long time. But now that _you're_ here, Mr. Riddick, I'm sure you'll get us out of here."

"_Us_?" Riddick snarled but Deirdra raised a hand to calm him as she still looked at Xenos who stared back at Riddick in panic. Riddick shot his gaze at Deirdra and gritted his teeth at her telling him what to do…even if it was silently.

"And that's what you want for giving us that information," Deirdra assumed. "You want us to take _you_ with when we escape?"

Xenos glanced at Riddick and nodded hesitantly at Deirdra. She nodded in return and looked over at Riddick who was still seething.

"Let him come," she requested gently.

"Well, we don't have a damn choice do we?" he growled. "We don't let him come he won't tell us what we need to know!"

"If you have a good reason why I can't go with you, I'll give you the information anyway," Xenos assured them. "But I need one good reason."

"Didn't I tell you can't trust _anyone_?" he reminded her and she glared at him.

"Riddick, it's the _least_ we can do for his information," Deirdra insisted.

"Tell me your answer later, if you want," Xenos requested. "I'll give you what I know now."

Riddick and Deirdra snapped their attention to him as he stood and sat himself next to Riddick and leaned toward him to speak low.

"The guards don't bother coming out at night," he began. "They probably figure they don't need to watch the inmates sleep. But, there _are_ cameras. Not so difficult to take them out for you two, I'm sure. But, staying out of their sight is gonna be tough."

"We could take them out earlier on," Deirdra suggested.

"They'd notice it in the control room," Xenos replied. "They'd sound the alarm and you'd be in the hole before you could even _think_ of getting to the control room."

"Where _is_ the control room," Riddick asked irritably.

"Did you see that door we passed when we went to get our meals?"

Riddick and Deirdra nodded.

"That's it," he continued. "Getting passed the camera turns will be tricky. They have a pretty wide peripheral. You'd have to duck under them at each turn, and quick. You'd have to duck low enough to the ground too or the other cameras will spot you, then you're done for."

"That's a lot of maneuvering around," Deirdra grumbled and Riddick turned to her.

"It's either maneuver or stay here," he snapped. "Which would _you_ prefer?"

Deirdra glared at him and stuck her tongue out at him. He shook his head then turned back to Xenos.

"Your best bet is to make your move at night," Xenos suggested.

"No shit," Riddick replied sarcastically and stood to start pacing as Deirdra frowned at him in wonder at his attitude. He was usually a pain in the ass, but _this_ was a bit much.

"Back to your cells, dogs!" a guard shouted from one of the lower levels. Xenos glanced nervously at the entrance then stood with Deirdra.

"We'll talk after dinner," she assured him.

"There _is_ no dinner here," Xenos explained and Deirdra sighed but nodded in understanding. Xenos nodded, knowing they'd come for him if they were going to bring him along. He headed out of the cell and headed for his own and Deirdra turned to Riddick who only continued pacing against the wall, his hands behind his back.

"Well, you could have been a bit nicer about that," she said, her hands on her hips.

"I told you," he growled, still pacing. "I don't trust him."

"That's the jealousy part of you talking," she smirked and he stopped as she approached him. She lifted his goggles onto his forehead to look into his eyes which stared back at her.

"I don't trust him," he repeated and Deirdra said nothing as she stared deeply into his eyes, her hands placing themselves on his shoulders.

"You _don't_," she breathed, seeing the truth in his eyes. "Why not?"

"You should no better then to try to figure out why I think or do things," he couldn't help but smirk.

"I do," she murmured. "But I had to ask." She stood up on tiptoes and kissed him, but pulled away before he could deepen it to look into his eyes again. "What are we gonna do?"

"We're not takin' that mooch of a doctor if that's what you mean," he retorted and Deirdra shoved away from him with a sigh as the cell door began to close. "Why do you care so much about him?"

"I don't, honestly," she replied turning back to him. "But he _was_ nice enough to tell us about the guards and cameras. It's the _least_ we can do to repay him."

"Who says we have to repay him?" Riddick retorted.

"He healed my leg back on Furya, too," she reminded him. "If he hadn't have done that, I'd have been gimping after you."

"Maybe I should kill him for helping you get to me so quickly back on Furya," he snapped back. "I'd told you to stay there."

"Are we really gonna go through that again?" she smirked, her hands on his hips again. "All I'm saying is, even if you don't trust him, we can get him out of here and leave him somewhere. At least we'll be getting him out of here. I wouldn't wish this place on _anyone_."

"What if he screws us over when we're trying to escape?" he shot back.

"I'll kill him myself," she replied, without hesitation, making Riddick's eyes widen in surprise. "Don't look so surprised. I can take care of traitors and deceivers, whether they're my friend or not."

Riddick didn't reply as she stepped in front of him again and slid her arms around his chest. She knew it shocked him, but it was true. If someone who had earned her trust, betrayed her and Riddick, she would kill them, no questions asked. He still stared at her and she couldn't help but snicker at his expression. She'd seen him shocked, but he was speechless at the moment.

He couldn't believe what he was hearing. He'd always liked to think that she wouldn't switch from defending to killing so easily, but she'd proven him wrong now. He didn't want that. He didn't want her to be like him, and what she'd just said she would do was very much like him. He gripped her arms and stared at her as she frowned in confusion at the action.

"Don't end up like me," he requested and Deirdra's frown deepened.

"What?" she wondered.

"You said that too easily," he explained. "Don't make killing so easy."

"You think it's easy for me?" she asked with a surprised expression.

"It's getting that way," he observed.

"You're always telling me not to be so soft," she reminded him. "What do you want?"

"Don't be soft, but don't make killing as easy as _I_ make it."

"Well, you don't want much, do you? Be soft but not _too_ soft, is that it?"

Riddick glanced up in thought then replied, "Yes."

Deirdra gave him a bored stare and shoved away from him then said, "I am who I am, Riddick. If I change, let me assure you, _you'll_ have no influence over it. I'll end up however I choose."

"Still like talkin' back to me, do you?" he snarled, yanking her back to him and pulling her against him as he smirked, "It's still hot."

"We still haven't planned out our escape," she reminded him, seeing him lean in for a kiss.

"We'll leave tonight," he murmured, still leaning in. "How's that?"

"That soon?" she breathed, closing her eyes for the kiss.

"What, are you _enjoying_ it here?" he wondered, sarcastically.

"No," she groaned. "Just seems kinda fast. Shouldn't we plan a little bit more before we try to get out?"

"Just follow me and we'll be fine," he replied then raised a hand to grip her arm firmly and her eyes shot open to stare into his again. "Do _exactly_ as I tell you, understand? Don't get cute and do your own thing."

Deirdra only nodded and he wasted no time in pressing his lips to hers in a passionate kiss.

* * *

Xenos sat in his cell, slumped over on his bunk as he shook his head in shame at himself, the man with him leaning on the far wall next to him.

"You told him everything about the cameras and the guards?" he asked and Xenos only nodded making him chuckle. "Good. Riddick will get out easily then. And he'll make his move _tonight_."

"Why do you _want_ him to escape?" Xenos finally asked, facing the man in the shadows. He stepped forward, out of the shadows and shoved his green hair from his sapphire gaze.

"So I can ghost the asshole for killing my brother," Zain grinned evilly. "I've gotten the money for bringing him in. Now, when he escapes, I can kill him and have the money for takin' him in."

Xenos shook his head again and said, "So, you think you'll have your cake and eat it too?"

Zain glared at the man and stepped closer, but Xenos didn't move.

"I _will_ have my cake and eat it too," he argued. "You just make sure he gets to the spot I need him in."

"There's gonna be a problem with that," Xenos said, sitting up and leaning on one knee to face Zain. "Riddick doesn't trust me. He may not even take me along."

"Well, just plant the seed in his head on where to go then," Zain smirked, heading for the cell door. "When's your next break?"

"In four hours," Xenos replied.

"Good," Zain nodded. "You talk to him then. And if he doesn't take you along, I'll take care of you."

"I don't care that much if I get out of here or not," Xenos blurted and Zain couldn't help the frown that came over his brow. "I feel like shit for deceiving that poor girl. I could care less about Riddick but her…" He trailed off in thought then resumed, "I can't let myself get away with lying to _her_."

"Have a thing for her, do ya?" Zain smirked, leaning on the bars behind him.

"No," Xenos admitted. "I just think of her as a good person…even if she's had to kill to get through life with Riddick."

"How righteous you are," Zain sighed, rolling his eyes. "Just get him to the place I want him if he takes you with him."

"Yes, I know," Xenos groaned. "Just get out of here before he sees you."

Zain raspberried and shook his head with a cocky smirk as he replied, "He's probably too busy screwin' that pretty little girl of his."

Xenos glared at him but he called a guard over and they opened the cell door for him to walk out. Xenos sighed once he was gone and shook his head at himself again. Why was he doing this? If he didn't care about getting out of here, why was he going through with it?

He was doing it because he thought it would just be Riddick. He didn't think Deirdra would be with him after all this time. But, he supposed it was too late now. He'd already got half-way through it, he may as well go all the way. Slumping forward and holding his face in his hand, he shook his head again.

"You're an absolute idiot, Xenos," he told himself.

* * *

**A/N:** ooh! bet you dint see that comin, did ya? lol! reviews?


	8. Escape

**A/N:** new chappie! enjoy!

* * *

_**Chapter 8: Escape**_

"Alright everyone," Ebony called over the loud speaker. "Go ahead and stretch your legs."

The cell door opened and Deirdra was about to run through it but Riddick caught her arm. She looked back at him with a frown as he sat on the bed and stared back at her.

"Where you goin'?" he asked in an uninterested tone. It didn't matter where she was going. He wasn't letting her go anywhere without him.

"I'm going to tell the doctor that he's coming with us," she retorted as he stood to face her.

"If he wants to know whether we are or not that badly let him come to us," he snapped back and pulled her closer. "You shouldn't be running to any other man but me anyway."

"Oh, that doesn't make you at _all_ possessive," she smirked, sarcastically.

"I don't give a shit," he growled, lowly. "I catch you doing that again you're gonna regret it."

"Oh, bite me," she shot back, playfully.

"If you insist," he smirked, devilishly. He suddenly heard footsteps near the cell door and looked up just in time to see Xenos standing there.

_Bad goddamn timing_, Riddick snarled in his head. Deirdra caught Riddick hard-staring the cell door and turned to see what had caught his attention.

"Doctor," Deirdra smiled, but instead of going to greet him she turned in Riddick's arms and leaned against him. "We have good news. We've decided to take you along with us."

"We?" Riddick scoffed. "You mean _you_."

That earned him a jab in the gut as Deirdra just kept smiling at the doctor who smiled weakly.

"Thank you," he nodded and Deirdra frowned as she finally walked toward him, but Riddick held fast to one of her hands.

"What's wrong?" she wondered. "I thought you'd be excited."

"I am," Xenos nodded again then rubbed his eyes. "I'm just tired, that's all."

Riddick suddenly closed in on Deirdra and leaned his mouth next to her ear to whisper, "Stay here."

"What?" she frowned as he headed out the door. "Where're you going?"

"Take a leak," he grumbled, but she heard and Xenos frowned at Deirdra.

"What did he say?"

"Nothing," Deirdra replied, blankly then gripped the doctor's wrist to pull him into the cell. "I'm actually glad he's gone. I need to ask you something and I'd rather he not hear of it till it's done."

She sat him on the bed then sat next to him so she could see the entrance before explaining.

"What do you know about eye shining?" she asked first and Xenos' frown deepened.

"Eye shining?" he echoed and Deirdra nodded. Xenos thought for a moment then glanced back at where Riddick had left. "You mean, like Riddick's eyes?"

"Yes," Deirdra nodded again and scooted closer to the doctor, her eyes wide.

"Well, it has risks, if that's what you're asking," he replied.

"I know it does. But, how much would it _cost_ in a hospital?"

"It's really a cosmetic surgery, so it would be rather expensive…" He trailed off then looked back at Deirdra with wide eyes, filled with disbelief. "Don't tell me you want _your_ eyes to be like _his_!"

"Why not?" Deirdra frowned. "It would help us, wouldn't it? We'd _both_ be able to see in the dark. Catch something the other might have missed. We could help each other!"

"You mean _you_ can help _him_," Xenos corrected and Deirdra glared at him.

"What business is it of yours, anyway?" she snapped. "They're _my_ eyes, aren't they? I can do what I want with them!"

"You're asking me, that's how it's _my_ business. You asked a nosy doctor, and _as_ a doctor I'm going to tell you that you really have no business shining your eyes." Xenos paused and tilted her chin toward him slightly. "Your eyes shine enough without surgery."

"You're sweet," Deirdra smiled, taking his hand in both of hers and pulling it back down, "but I'm asking you as my friend."

"Then as your _friend_ I advise against it as well," he replied quickly, pulling his hand away. "I don't think Riddick would be pleased with it, either."

"Well, he wasn't pleased when I made him cut my hair, but I still did it," Deirdra shot back. "My eyes, my choice."

Xenos frowned but said nothing as he looked away from her to hide the guilt in his eyes over what he was doing and she continued.

"Are you familiar with that type of procedure?"

He turned back to her with a frown and replied, "What do you mean by 'familiar'?"

"Can you perform it?" she replied without hesitation and his eyes shot wide.

"Riddick would ghost me in a second if I touched you!" he hissed.

"After we get out of here," she explained. "We'll find a hospital somewhere and you can do it. After that, we'll leave you wherever you want."

"I'm sorry, Deirdra," Xenos sighed, shaking his head. "I don't know how to, and even if I _did_, I don't think I would. Like I said, Riddick would kill me."

Deirdra sighed and looked away in disappointment. Xenos suddenly perked up, knowing exactly how to plant the seed on where to go after they got out…to get to Zain. His stomach knotted up immediately and he turned his head and opened his mouth but nothing came out. He cleared his throat, catching Deirdra's attention and he coughed before finally going on.

"I know someone," he explained, "a doctor friend. Doctor Harko Thompson. I met him after leaving Furya. He's one of the few who shines eyes, but he's not cheap. He's in the Messer system, Planet Cicero."

"How much?" Deirdra wondered, engrossed and Xenos swallowed.

"More than you probably have," he replied. "Thirty menthol kools."

"Jeez," she sighed, slouching in her seat and looking away in thought. "Cicero, you say?"

Xenos nodded as she looked back at him.

"Alright," she nodded. "Thirty menthol kools shouldn't be _that_ hard to get, right?"

"He might even do it for less or free if you tell him you're with Riddick," Xenos blurted with a smirk and Deirdra's face lit up.

"Thank you," she smiled patting his hand and he gave a quick, weak smile making her frown again.

"What's wrong?" she asked. "Aren't you psyched about getting outta here?"

"Oh, sure," he replied, weakly then rubbed his eyes. "I told you, I'm tired."

"I'm trying to figure out what could possibly make you tired here," she chuckled.

"People trying to mess with you."

They both jumped when Riddick marched back into the cell and yanked Deirdra to her feet then turned to Xenos.

"Stick close," he ordered and the two frowned at him.

"Pardon?" Xenos asked, but at that moment, the minimal lighting supplied in the slam shut down, enveloping them in pitch black darkness. Xenos felt himself pulled through it and realized the gentle hand around his wrist could only be Deirdra.

The shouting was all around him, and he felt people shove past him, almost knocking him to the ground, but Deirdra's death grip on his wrist held him up. They were suddenly heading up some stairs, Riddick still leading the way, being the only one able to see and they suddenly stopped. There was a loud bang and they were moving again. The shouting was fading away and Riddick and Deirdra couldn't help but wonder why this was so easy. Then again, in the dark and in a panic, no one would stop you. Xenos, however, knew why this was so easy.

The light suddenly went back on and they all looked up at them.

"Shit!" Riddick snarled, shoving his goggles over his eyes. "They weren't supposed to go on for another minute!"

_Well, Zain couldn't make __too__ easy for them, could he?_ Xenos assumed, silently.

Riddick stopped at another door, kicked it open and they ran up the stairs that led to the hangar.

"Small or large?" Deirdra wondered as they came to said hangar.

"Do I look like I give a shit?" he growled. "Just high-jack something that'll fly us the hell outta here!"

"Just thought you'd want a say in what we flew," she shrugged as Xenos stuck close to her. "Don't get so touchy!"

She dragged Xenos behind her as Riddick strayed behind to look out for any slam guards or anyone, really, with a gun who wanted to stop them. Deirdra finally picked and boarded a ship that fit three taking a quick run and shoved Xenos into a seat telling him to strap in as she headed to the co-pilot's seat and Riddick shut the hatch behind them then headed for the pilot's seat and started the flight sequence.

"You got the hangar door open, right?" he asked Deirdra, not looking at her.

Out of the corner of his eye he saw her freeze from helping him with the flight sequence and she turned her head slowly toward him, her eyes wide.

"Hangar door?" she echoed and Riddick gritted his teeth, knowing what was coming. "Didn't _you_ open it?"

"Would I have _asked_ you if I did?" he snarled back.

Xenos looked out the small window next to his seat and saw slam guards coming in through the doors around the hangar. They must have realized their new arrivals had gone missing. He slouched forward and looked at the two bickering at each other on what to do. With a sigh he unbuckled his belt and headed for the hatch.

_I don't wanna be there when her trust in me shatters_, he thought to himself as he pressed the button to open the hatch. _I'd rather be in the hole._

Riddick and Deirdra stopped yelling at each other long enough to here the hatch door opening.

"What the shit does he think he's doing?" Riddick snarled as Deirdra unbuckled herself and stood to see Xenos hurrying down the platform.

"Xenos! Wait!" she called, but he just kept going and at the bottom of the platform he turned to face her as it was going back up.

"I'll open the door and you two get out of here!" he called then darted toward the control panel in the opposite direction of the oncoming guards.

"Wait!" Deirdra called again as the door closed.

"Girl! Get your ass back in this seat and get strapped in!" Riddick snarled. "If he wants to get thrown in the hole, let him!"

"But…"

"Get your goddamn ass in the seat! _Now_!"

Deirdra tore herself from staring at the door and did as she was told, strapping herself in and flipping more controls, but she gritted her teeth as she did in rage. She knew it wasn't time for an argument when they were escaping slam, but she was _definitely_ going to talk to him about the way _he_ talked to _her_.

Xenos ran toward the control panel and glanced over his shoulder, seeing the guards go for the ship instead of him. He wasn't sure if they'd seen him, but he didn't waste any time. He reached the panel and pressed the button to open the door then watched it open as the ship floated up into the air. He turned to see the men coming at him and he stepped away from the panel as they pointed their gages at him and he raised his hands.

"You're goin' to the hole, jack ass," one of them growled as some of the men tried shooting at the ship as it shot from the hangar.

"I don't care," he replied and one of the guards gripped his arm to drag him back to slam and to the hole.

* * *

Riddick and Deirdra broke atmo and he started flipping switches as Deirdra un-strapped herself to get more comfortable and she glared at him, sideways.

"Alright, say it, Girl," he taunted, not looking at her. "You wanna say something, say it."

"Whether you trusted him or not," she seethed through clenched teeth, "he was _supposed_ to come with us and you just let him go!"

"He made his choice," he replied, not looking at her. "Apparently he didn't wanna get out of slam that badly."

"But you didn't even _try_ to stop him," she said, mirroring his calm.

"It's too late now," he told her. "All we can do now is figure out where we can go to lay low for a while."

Deirdra sighed and stood to stand next to him as he started tapping on the screens to figure out what was around. She said nothing but remembered what Xenos had told her about the doctor on Cicero in the Messer system. She didn't let herself think of _how_ she was going to get away with eye shining, but if she could just _get_ there…

"How 'bout we head back to the Messer System?" she asked and Riddick frowned as he looked back at her.

"Which planet?" he wondered.

"Cicero," she shrugged, hanging her arm around his neck as she leaned her chin on his shoulder. "They won't look for us in Messer again, right?"

"Probably not," he agreed. "Been to that planet before?"

"No," she admitted. "I'd like to see it though."

"We should probably go some place familiar," he advised and Deirdra felt herself near a panic. She _had_ to get to Cicero…to that doctor. She wanted to be of _some_ help to Riddick.

"Alright, I'll confess," she sighed and he turned to her with a slight frown as she stood tall next to him. "Xenos told me that if he didn't make it, he wanted me to get a message to a friend of his on Cicero. Me. No one else. So I can't tell you what the message is, but we _have_ to get there."

Riddick stared at her in suspicion as she stared back at him, hoping her lie wasn't so obvious. He turned back to the panel, flipped it onto autopilot then stood to come face to face with her. She stood still, holding his shining gaze as his eyes shifted, studying her face.

"You _know_ I can tell when you're lying, Deirdra," he warned in a low voice and she straightened.

"I know," she nodded and suddenly felt flush.

It didn't matter what they were talking about. Whenever he was this close, she wanted him. That animal instinct she supposed but there were some times when she hated it. She wanted to talk to him seriously without thinking about ripping off his clothes. Riddick let out a low growl, but Deirdra didn't hear it as threatening. He was as turned on as she was, she could tell.

"Fine," he said, huskily and sat back in the pilot's seat to find Cicero in the Messer system and chart coordinates. "We'll go there, but I'm gonna follow you there."

"Uh…" Deirdra hummed, her eyes shifting as she tried to think of another lie. "I don't think that's a good idea. If this guy sees you, he might think I'm there to hurt him. Xenos told me he's _really_ paranoid."

"Well, that's too bad, because I'm going whether you like it or not," he replied, tapping the screens in front of him.

Deirdra sighed in appeared defeat. She'd think of something when they got there. Unable to help herself she leaned over to watch him finish punching in coordinates and when he was done, she moved the arm closest to her and slipped into his lap.

"Wanna put it on autopilot?" she murmured with a saucy smirk and he let out that growl again that rumbled through her _own_ chest as well.

He flicked the autopilot on and shoved her off his lap, making her stumble to her feet and turn to him with a frown. He only stood and yanked her back toward him, wrapping his hands around to her rear and pulling her up off the floor. She instinctively wrapped her legs around his waist, her arms around his neck as his lips landed on hers and he shoved her against the nearest wall.

* * *

**A/N: **ooh. steamy. lol! reviews?


	9. A Fake Message

**A/N:** new chappie! enjoy!

* * *

_**Chapter 9: A Fake Message**_

"Go back to the ship, Riddick!" Deirdra hissed from under her hood as they shuffled through the bustling streets of the planet Cicero. "He's not gonna listen to me if _you're_ with me!"

"We'll _make_ him listen," Riddick shot back under his on hood, his goggles over his eyes. "I ain't lettin' you go alone."

"I can handle myself," she said, glancing at the palm of her hand where she'd written Doctor Harko Thompson's address and looked around the streets again.

"That's not what I'm worried about," Riddick corrected and took this opportunity to grip her arm and shove her into an alley to talk to her. She'd been telling him to go back to the ship since they'd left, and he hadn't said anything. He couldn't keep dodging her demand anymore, and he was getting irritated having to hear her tell him what to do.

"We don't have time for this!" Deirdra hissed when he shoved her against the wall of a building in the alley. He only ripped his goggles off and stared her in the eye.

"If we get separated, it'll be easier to pick us off!" Riddick growled. "If you get taken-! Do I really have to say it?"

"Riddick, trust me, I'll be fine," Deirdra assured him. "Just go back-"

"No! Quit telling me what to do!"

"Fine!" Deirdra snapped again and looked around in thought.

She had to keep him from going into that office with her. If he found out what she was planning, he'd ghost the doctor on the spot and slap her around a bit before giving her a good tongue lashing. She sighed in appeared defeat and placed her hands on his chest, looking into his eyes again.

"How about you stay outside the door?" she suggested.

"No," he replied flatly and she slumped forward a bit.

"You can't even _compromise_?" she questioned in irritation.

"Hell no!" he snarled back. "If I did that every time you asked, you'd be dead by now!"

"Don't you dare bring up that time we went hunting together for the first time!" she snapped, holding up a threatening index finger.

"Then shut up and let's go find this damn doctor so we can deliver your damn message!" Riddick growled and put his goggles back on then grabbed the hand she'd written his address on. Memorizing it he dragged her out of the alley and down the street.

She gave a slight sigh as she stumbled after him. He didn't like this place, she could tell. He hadn't liked the idea of going there in the first place and he _really_ hated it when they had landed. It was too bright. To tell the truth, she hadn't liked it too much either, but she could live with it. Riddick couldn't and she knew it. Too much light would burn him. She couldn't help but chuckle at that thought. Like he was one of those creatures on that planet he'd told her about.

He stopped suddenly and she slammed into him as they did. He shoved her toward a door and she whirled around to give him a dirty look before turning to the door again. She sighed when she realized they were in front of Dr. Harko Thompson's home and lifted her hand to knock on the door. Hesitating, and wishing, again, that Riddick hadn't come with her, she knocked three times then stepped back to stand next to Riddick.

"This better not be a trap," he growled at her, gripping her wrist. "If it is, I'm goin' _back_ to Ursa Luna just so I can kill that doctor friend of yours!"

"Oh, knock it off," she snapped and before Riddick could reply the door opened a crack and they saw a man peek a brown eyes from the crack.

"Who are you?" he asked in a deep, threatening voice.

"My name is Deirdra," Deirdra replied, ignoring Riddick's grip on her wrist. "I'm a friend of Doctor Xenos. May we come in?"

"Who is _he_?" the man in the house replied, nodding at Riddick. Deirdra glanced at him and was about to reply but Riddick jumped in.

"Someone you don't wanna irritate-"

"Please," Deirdra cut in before Riddick could call the man a name. "Could we come in? I have a message from Xenos for you."

"Then leave your message and go," Harko replied, not opening the door an inch. Deirdra panicked, thinking frantically. She _had_ to get in there without Riddick hovering over her like a watch dog. Using her free hand she slapped Riddick's hand from her wrist and stepped toward the door, looking around.

"If I leave him out here, will you let _me_ in, at least?" she whispered, praying Riddick couldn't hear. She watched the man's eye glance at Riddick then look back at her and he nodded. "Give me a moment."

She turned back to Riddick and faced him as he kept his eyes on the door and she stepped close to him to whisper.

"He'll let me in if you stay out here," she reported and Riddick turned his goggle covered eyes to her.

"Why do you have to go in at all?" he snapped. "Just tell him what you need to and we'll get the hell outta here!"

"What Xenos told me…can't be heard by anyone else but him!" Deirdra replied, thinking quickly. "If I tell him out _here_ there's a chance someone might overhear it!"

"You better not be lying to me, Girl!" he snarled, gripping her arm tightly. "If I find out you are and it gets us in some sort of trouble, I'll-!"

"Just stay out here!" Deirdra snapped, cutting off his threat. "You'll hear if something goes wrong and you can storm through the door and play Hero!"

"Don't get cute!" Riddick snapped back, his grip on her arm getting tighter, but she ignored it. "I'm not leaving you alone with him!"

Deirdra knew she wasn't going to get anywhere like this, she'd just have to take him by surprise. She slid her free arm around his neck to pull herself closer as her lips planted to his. It had the exact affect she'd hoped to get from him. His grip on her arm loosened in surprise and just for a small thrill she flicked her tongue inside his mouth before pulling away quickly and hurrying inside the house, Harko opening the door for her.

Riddick stared at the door and shock which quickly turned to anger and he roared in irritation but didn't attempt to break down the door. He didn't want to admit it, but she was right. He would hear it if anything were to happen. He stepped to the door and leaned back against the wall beside it, arms crossed, his hood pulled down a little farther over his face to hide his goggles.

Harko jumped when he heard Riddick roar outside and Deirdra only rolled her eyes as she turned to the man with a reassuring smile as he ran a hand through his short auburn hair, his brown eyes staring at the door.

"Don't worry, Doctor," she smiled, tapping his shoulder to get his attention. "If he was going to barge in here and take me away he would have done it by now."

"Who is that?" he asked again and Deirdra's heart raced in panic.

"No one of consequence," she managed to reply. "Just a friend of mine." She headed to a table on the other side of the room and Harko followed, glancing at the door every once in while. "Now, first things first, Doctor, I have to apologize."

"Apologize?" he echoed. "For what?"

"For lying to you," she answered without hesitation and he stopped dead in the center of the small room as she leaned back on the desk. "I don't have a message from Xenos, but I _am_ a friend of his. He actually referred me to you." She picked up a knick-knack off of his desk and examined it. "I need a procedure done. He said you were one of the few doctors who did this type of procedure."

"What is it?" Harko wondered, choosing not to be angry with her for lying to him. She didn't look like a woman to mess with by the knife he saw on her hip when the cloak fell away as she leaned on the desk.

"I need you to shine my eyes, Doctor," she replied, still examining the thing in her hand that she didn't really know what to make of.

"That isn't a cheap surgery, Miss Deirdra," he replied, remembering her name.

"I'm good for it," Deirdra said, placing the thing in her hands back on the desk and looking up at him. "It'll have to done as soon as possible, and the man I'm with has no idea that I'm doing this. I'd like to keep it that way."

"Doctor patient confidentiality is not something I take lightly," Harko assured her. "May I ask _why_ you are doing this?"

Deirdra's eyes shifted slightly before she replied, "I'd rather not tell you about that. It's personal."

"Fair enough," Harko nodded then stepped closer to her. She instinctively rested her hand on her knife as he came closer. Noticing this he said, "I'll need to examine your eyes to make sure they are healthy enough for the procedure."

Deirdra nodded and he stepped around the desk to grab a tool from his desk to examine her eyes with. He looked in each of her eyes with the thing as she kept her hand near her knife. She was sure Xenos would only make friends with the most trustworthy of people, but until she knew more about this doctor, she would remain wary. Harko then held a finger in front of her and instructed her to follow it. She obeyed and he waved it from side to side then brought it to her nose to make her cross her eyes.

"Alright," he said and she shook her head to relax her eyes. "Do you see the door clearly enough?"

"Yeah," she shrugged.

"Your vision isn't normally fuzzy?" he wondered.

"No," she replied and he nodded.

"Very well," he said and headed to his desk again. Deirdra stood and turned to face him as he sat at his desk. "Your eyes seem to be healthy. When would you like this to be done?"

"Tonight," she replied without hesitation and Harko stared wide eyes at her in disbelief. "I told you, I need it done as soon as possible."

"I'm sorry," he chuckled. "I'm afraid the best I can do is tomorrow morning. And you'll need to stay a while after that for your eyes to heal."

"No can do, Doc," she replied, leaning forward on the desk. "I need to be in and out. I can't dilly-dally. Can't you give me something after the procedure to make the healing process speed up? Turn hours or days into minutes or seconds?"

"This isn't something you can fix with drugs," Harko replied, slight irritation in his tone. "You won't be able to _see_ for at least a week. A few days if you heal quickly."

Deirdra sighed and shook her head and rubbed her chin in thought, hugging one arm to her side. Harko sat in the chair behind his desk, waiting for her to give in but she seemed to brighten up and she snapped her fingers in triumph.

"Did Xenos happen to trade stuff with you?" she asked. "Maybe you gave him food and he gave you some sort of root used for medical purposes?"

Harko's eyes widened again. So she _did_ know Xenos. He had his doubts on that, but his reason for not questioning her about it came back to the knife on her hip.

"As a matter of fact, he did leave some sort of root, but he never really told me what it was," he answered, rummaging through one of the drawers in his desk.

"It's called Thacool," she explained. "You snap it in half and the sap inside it heals any wound within twenty-four hours." She threw back her cloak and set her leg on the desk, making him jump and stare at her in shock. "I had a huge gash right here…" She trailed a finger up her shin where a scar should have been. "Xenos put this stuff on it when it was still pretty fresh and within a day it was gone…not even a scar as you can see."

"How did you get a gash on your leg?" Harko wondered, rummaging through his desk again as she set her leg down.

"This creature called a Cantoray," she replied quickly, sensing he was trying to figure out if she was lying. "That's how I met Xenos. We were on Planet Furya."

"You and your friend?" Harko wondered and Deirdra nodded when he glanced at her. He stood and turned to the cabinet behind him, rummaging through jars to find the root she spoke of.

"If you use that on my eyes after the procedure, I'll only need to stay at least a day for my eyes to heal," she explained. "I'll need a bandage over them though."

"Here it is," Harko announced and turned to her holding a jar with a familiar root inside of it.

"That's the Thacool root," she confirmed. "How much will it be, Doc?"

"We'll discuss payment if the procedure is successful," Harko said, sitting at his desk and rummaging through one of the drawers again.

"If?" Deirdra echoed and he looked up at her. "You're not even sure if you can do it?"

"It's been quite a while since I've done an Eye Shine," he replied, resuming his rummage. "I don't want to have to go through the hassle of a refund if it doesn't-"

Deirdra slammed her hands on the desk to lean forward and stare at him, making Harko jump and sit back in his chair. Her chocolate brown eyes shone with anger, her jaw set as such, her breathing short. It was if he was staring at some sort of predatory creature.

"Listen here, Doc," she seethed. "I don't wanna smell any 'If' coming off this procedure, you get me? I want a _guarantee_ that this will work. I had to do a lot of lying to my friend out there to get here, and I don't want that to be for nothing. So do whatever the hell you have to do to shake off that however-long rust from your hands and do this procedure right tomorrow morning or so help me, I'll slit your throat as quick as you can blink, are we clear?"

Harko nodded vigorously and Deirdra nodded shortly as she shoved off the table.

"I'll be here tomorrow morning…alone," she said. "I suggest you get working on that rust."

She pulled the hood of her cloak back over her head and walked to the door as Harko stayed in his seat, staring after her in shock and disbelief. His hands started trembling and he sighed when she walked out and shut the door behind her.

"She's Furian, alright," he breathed, running a still trembling hand through his hair.

"Well?" Riddick wondered as Deirdra shut the door behind her and turned to him. "Can we get outta here now?"

"Not quite," she replied hesitantly, the menacing air around her disappearing. Riddick gripped her arm hard before she passed him and pulled her to face him.

"Don't give me that!" he snapped. "What now? He invite you to a dinner party or some shit?"

"Very funny!" she snapped back, gripping his wrist to get him to let go of her arm but his hand didn't budge. "I think we should stay here for a while is all."

"How long a while?" Riddick hissed, not really interested in the answer. "A couple of days? Maybe long enough for some Merc to find us again? Lemme guess, it was _his_ idea that we stay, right? Probably callin' up a Merc right now tellin' 'em Riddick's on this rock because _you_ and your stupid trusting sensitivities told him who I was!"

"You think I'm that stupid?" she hissed back, hitting a fist onto his arm to get him to let her go. His hand still didn't move from her arm. "I told him you were a friend of mine! No one of consequence! I only gave him _my_ name!"

"Right, because no one knows the name of the girl I'm traveling around with, right?" Riddick replied sarcastically. "Why do you wanna stay here so badly? Better yet, why the hell did we have to deliver that guy's stupid message anyway? It could've been a trap!"

"Would you get your death grip off my arm?" Deirdra spat, still pounding on his arm.

"Only after you answer my question!" he shot back and Deirdra glanced around, noticing that passers-by were looking at them in worry.

"Let go of me, unless you want one of these people to call the somebody to get you off of me!" she hissed and he looked around a moment then let go of her as he growled low in his throat. She let out a sigh and coiled an arm around his to make them look like a happy couple not having any kind of disagreement as they headed down the streets to get to their ship.

Once there and inside Riddick tore off his cloak and goggles as Deirdra took off her cloak as well and he marched toward her as she stood at the open cockpit. He grabbed her shoulder and spun her around to face him, staring his shined eyes at her in more anger than he could express and she only stared back at him, expressionless.

"What the hell did you wanna come here for?" he asked again through clenched teeth. "You were in there for a while just to deliver a message. What _else_ were you talking about? And if you lie to me I'll slap you around a bit before dumping you here to live, got it?"

Deirdra felt a dagger pierce her heart with his words, but there was another dagger that had been digging into her chest that dulled the pain of the second. The Dagger of Guilt was slowly shoving itself deeper and deeper into her heart with each lie she told, and she was about to lie again. She turned away from him to give herself a moment to think. She hated doing this, and wondered why she wanted to shine her eyes in the first place.

_To be less of a burden to him_, she remembered. _I can accept that he doesn't want children, but I __cannot__ accept being a burden to him_.

"I…" she tried, but the syllable was lost when she couldn't think of what to finish it with.

She considered telling him the truth, but that would blow all of her plans to hell, not to mention earn her a tongue lashing then the silent treatment for at least a week from Riddick. She knew if he found out she'd lied to him he wouldn't hurt her. He couldn't do it back in the cave on UV 5 when he had more reason to and she was sure he wouldn't do it now or ever, for that matter. He might dump her there though, and that was what scared her. He _could_ do that.

"Well?" he prompted, and grabbed her arm to turn her toward him again. "Speak, dammit!"

"I-I…" she trailed off again, casting her eyes down so he couldn't read her. She should have known better when he gripped her chin and brought her gaze up to his roughly.

"Tell me, _now_!" he growled and she shut her eyes to think quickly.

_I can accept that he doesn't want children..._

That thought gave her the perfect answer and her eyes shot open to stare into his shining eyes.

"I-I'm…pregnant."

She couldn't believe she was actually sinking this low just to get what she wanted, but it seemed she was convincing when she had said it so timidly because Riddick's eyes widened and he yanked his hand from her chin as if her skin burned him.

"W-What?" he breathed and she knew he was panicking.

"That's why it took me so long," she continued, turning to face the cockpit window. "I was asking him if he could…give me an abortion."

_Oh, this is so low, Dee_, she told herself. _Couldn't you have come up with something else?_

"Abortion?" Riddick echoed and once again turned her to face him. "What the hell for?"

Deirdra frowned at him in genuine confusion then said, "I…I thought you didn't want children?"

"I thought _you_ did?" he replied. "What are you getting rid of it for?"

"B-Because…it's dangerous, isn't it, trekking a baby across space? Especially since you and I are wanted criminals!"

Riddick didn't reply as he only stared at her, his shining eyes still wide and she could see a dim glimmer of disappointment in those beautiful pools of silver. Realization suddenly hit her and her own eyes widened as her frown disappeared.

"You…" she breathed and his eyes instantly became unreadable as he moved her away from the pilot's seat to sit in it himself. She whirled around to stare her still wide eyes at him but he only sat in the pilot's chair, tapping the screens in front of him for who knows what.

"It's your body," he suddenly said and she frowned at him in wonder. "When are you gonna…?"

He trailed off, but Deirdra knew what he was asking and said, "Tomorrow morning. I'm not sure how long it'll take, and I'll need to stay there a little while to recover. I probably won't be back until the next day." She stepped up to him and placed her hand on his shoulder, making him freeze and turn his head enough to see her in his peripheral. "You don't have to come if you don't want to."

"Whatever," he replied, shrugging her hand away and Deirdra recoiled, staring at him with wide eyes. Guilt dug its dagger into her heart a little more. He must have been considering changing his mind about children and then she went and told him she was pregnant and that she was getting rid of it. If the lie were true she would be able to tell him it wasn't too late, that she could tell Harko to forget it and they'd be on their way, but that wasn't the case.

She suddenly found herself reconsidering getting her eyes shined. It wasn't too late for _that_ either. She could go to Harko, tell him to forget it and come back and risk Riddick's wrath in telling him the truth. She hadn't _paid_ for the procedure anyway, no one would be losing anything, except that she might be left there, but she would rather have that than Riddick get depressed over their "almost child."

_You've gotten yourself into some deep shit now, Dee_, she told herself. _What're you gonna do __now__, idiot?_

* * *

**A/N:** yeah, Dee got stupid, dint she? lol! reviews?


	10. Lies

**A/N:** new chappie! enjoy!

* * *

_**Chapter 10: Lies**_

Deirdra sighed as she lay on her back, staring at the ceiling. It was night, and she couldn't sleep…not without Riddick. She tossed and turned in the bed of a small room on the small ship and growled when she still found herself wide awake. He hadn't spoken to her, he hadn't even let her kiss him good night when she said she was going to bed. He was still sitting out there now, in the pilot's seat, doing who knew what.

Why hadn't she just told him the truth? Now he thought she was pregnant and getting rid of it. And what was his problem with it anyway? _He_ was the one that said he didn't want kids, and now he was upset over it? Of course, maybe it wasn't the fact that she was getting rid of it? Maybe it was because she hadn't gone to him to discuss it…if it were true.

Sighing again she rolled onto her side, facing the door, willing him to come in. She almost gasped when she saw his figure in the doorway and narrowed her eyes to slits so she could see what he was doing. She watched him walk toward the bed slowly, and he stopped at the edge, staring down at her. She saw the hand in front of her clench and fought the urge to stiffen. She had to look totally asleep. Maybe if he thought she was asleep he would crawl into the bed with her and she would be able to _really_ sleep.

Riddick's hand unclenched, and he lifted the hand toward her head. She almost let out a sigh when it touched her arm, gently. She wanted to burst into tears when he leaned over and kissed her cheek but managed to keep her emotions at bay as she swallowed the lump in her throat.

"Goodnight," he whispered and stood to walk out the door, closing it behind him. Deirdra shut her eyes completely, letting the tears gather in them and letting her body shudder with sobs.

_God, Deirdra you are such a goddamn idiot!_ her mind screamed at her. She rolled onto her stomach and gathered the pillow beneath her face to sob into it. _It's not too late! Go tell him the truth! Having him smack you around a bit for lying to him is better than suffering through this!_

She quickly sat up and swung her legs off the bed to get up but froze at another thought.

_He said he'd leave me_, she remembered. _I wouldn't be able to suffer through __that__ either_.

Choking out another sob she flopped face first onto the bed and pounded her fists against the mattress, no longer caring if Riddick heard her or not.

* * *

_Meanwhile..._

Riddick slumped back in his chair and stared out the cockpit window, his goggles on his forehead. He stared into the purple, black and silver glow that was his night vision and thought about Deirdra, lying in that bed…alone. He hated not being there with her, but he was still angry with her. He didn't want to go in there and end up doing something he might regret.

Why had she lied to him? He _knew_ she wasn't pregnant, it just wasn't possible. If she _had_ been pregnant she would have gone to _him_ before going to any doctor. Even if he _had_ said he would make her leave if he knocked her up, she would have gone to him and begged to stay, which he probably would have given in to.

No, there was something _else_ she was going to that doctor for, and he was going to find out. He clenched his fists as they sat on the arms of the chair he sat in.

"If he so much as looks at her in some way that ain't medical I'm gonna wring his goddamn neck!" he growled lowly through clenched teeth.

* * *

_Morning..._

"I'm going," Deirdra called, cautiously as she stood in the hatchway, staring at the back of Riddick's head. He still sat at the pilot's chair, and hadn't spoken a word to her since she got up and ready to leave. Now she was about ready to walk out, her cloak around her shoulders and staring at him, hoping he would turn and at least order her not to go.

"Whatever," he only replied and she felt tears start to well in her eyes.

He was still angry with her, and even though she knew that, she had to try to apologize for this fake abortion. She slowly walked toward him and he stiffened slightly, hearing her footsteps getting closer. She stood next to him and he looked up at her, his eyes covered by his goggles. He noticed that she was wearing her own goggles around her neck but lost view of them as she bent down to be face to face with him. She pulled his goggles from his eyes and wasn't surprised when he only scowled at her, as he had been since she got up. She gazed into his eyes a moment then leaned forward and pressed her lips to his cheek. He felt a tear drop fall onto his face but she stood and hurried out of the ship before he could say anything.

Riddick waited a few moments then growled and grabbed his cloak and headed for the exit as well to follow her. As he stopped to close the hatch he touched the tear that had fallen from Deirdra's eye onto his face and quickly wiped it away.

"Why does she have to be so damn emotional?" he growled at himself as he walked away but knew he shouldn't be one to talk. He had felt like he could have fallen to pieces at the thought of Deirdra crying, though he would _never_ admit it.

* * *

_The Streets of Kalos..._

Deirdra sobbed into her hand as she hurried through the streets to Harko's office. She hadn't wanted to cry, and as she had been kissing him, she had wanted to stay in that moment forever, because it didn't feel like Riddick was angry with her. But when she felt a tear stream down her face, then saw it land on his cheek, she didn't want to face his wrath. He would have yelled at her and asked her what she was crying for. Then again, still being mad at her he probably wouldn't have said anything, which was worse.

She finally came to Harko's home and knocked on the door, tiredly. When he opened the door she didn't wait for him to ask her to come in. She walked into the room, head bowed and Harko shut the door behind her.

"You're late," he said without emotion and she glared at him, making him shrink back.

"Let's just get this over with," she snarled and he nodded vigorously, eyes wide in fear. He led her to his operating room and she sighed when he shut the door. There was a table in the center, surgical tools spread out over a tray and a window on the far side of the wall opposite a huge cabinet with medicines.

"How did your friend take your leaving?" Harko wondered as Deirdra pulled off her cloak to hang it on the coat rack next to the door.

"Not well," she replied honestly, sitting herself on the table and lying down on it fully. "Don't ask me any other questions, Doc. Just get this done with."

"That's the second time you've said something like that," Harko noticed, hovering above her to stare down at her. "You've lost your enthusiasm about this. I'm wondering if, perhaps we shouldn't-?"

"My eyes, my rules!" Deirdra spat, lifting her head slightly off the table then letting it back down. "Put me out and do it!"

Harko swallowed and nodded, then lifted a needle from the tray filled with an anesthetic and placed it to her arm to pierce her skin and vein. He yanked the needle back when they both heard glass shatter and looked to the window.

* * *

_Outside..._

Riddick watched Deirdra enter the house then hurried toward the door and around too the side where there was a window. A few seconds past before he saw her and the doctor enter the room through the partially blinded window.

"How did your friend take your leaving?" he heard the doctor ask as Deirdra hung up her cloak.

"Not well," he heard her reply and felt his heart clench slightly at her tone of sorrow as she laid down on the table. "Don't ask me any other questions, Doc. Just get this done with."

"That's the second time you've said something like that," he heard Harko say and clenched his fists when the doctor leaned over her to look down at her. "You've lost your enthusiasm about this. I'm wondering if, perhaps we shouldn't-?"

"My eyes, my rules!" he heard Deirdra bark at him.

_What the hell?_ Riddick thought. It suddenly clicked as he heard her order him to put her out. She was going to get her eyes shined!

He didn't take the time to reason anything out when he saw Harko lift something from the tray next to him and held it at Deirdra's arm. Like hell he was going to let her do _that_! He stood tall and elbowed the window, shattering it and not caring if he was cut or not. He climbed in as Deirdra instantly sat up and stared at him with wide eyes, the doctor staring at him as well as Riddick marched toward them.

"Riddick-"

"Don't even," he warned, cutting Deirdra off before she could say anything, his silver eyes boiling with anger. He turned to the doctor who was cowering against the cabinet. The needle had fallen from his hand and he was visibly shaking with fright.

"R-Riddick?" he sputtered in wonder and Riddick sighed in exasperation, seeing that Harko recognized his name as he turned to Deirdra again.

"_Now_ look what you did!" he snarled at her. "You _had_ to say my name and now he's gonna call up somebody to turn me in!" He didn't wait for an answer before he grabbed Deirdra's wrist, pulled her off the table and dragged her toward the window muttering, "Let's go."

"But, Riddick-!"

"Let's go!" he snarled back at her when she tried to pull away. She allowed him to drag her through the window but they both stopped once they climbed into the alley. When Riddick looked down to where the street was, he saw a familiar face he had hoped never to see again. Deirdra gasped when she saw him and instinctively ducked behind Riddick.

"Well, well, well," Zain said slowly, walking toward them just as slowly. "Looks like Xenos came through better than expected."

"Z-Xenos?" Deirdra shuddered, staring wide eyes at Zain.

"Yup," Zain nodded with a smug smirk. "Bribing the Doc to get you guys here was easy. The hard part was waiting for him to carry it out."

He suddenly jerked his head to the window and before either Riddick or Deirdra could react to it, Deirdra was pulled back toward the window again with a shout and Riddick spun around to see Harko throwing one arm around her shoulders, the other hand holding a clump of her hair so that her throat was exposed. Riddick pulled out one of his shivs but was stopped from using it.

"I'll snap her neck if you try anything, Riddick," Harko snarled, his demeanor changing drastically from the cowardly doctor to the threatening merc.

"You're no doctor are you, you goddamn piece of shit?" Deirdra snarled at him, struggling to be free.

"Oh, I'm a doctor," Harko replied. "I'm just also a merc."

"Somehow, 'I told you so' doesn't really fit this, does it Girl?" Riddick growled at her and she glared at him with gritted teeth.

"Just ghost these shits, Riddick!" she growled back but Harko pulled her head back a little farther.

"You shouldn't treat this so lightly," Zain advised as Riddick turned his attention to him, not letting go of his shiv. The green haired man was staring burning sapphire eyes at Riddick as he fingered the gage on his belt. "My brother will be avenged today, and you'll suffer like no one before you."

"Poetic, but can you just cut the shit and take care of this, Zain?" Harko shouted and Zain snapped his gaze at the doctor. He saw Riddick try to advance on him, but he pulled his gage from his belt and pointed it at him as Harko pulled back a little harder on Deirdra's neck, making her cry out. Riddick froze and glared at Harko in anger beyond words.

"Take her to the bedroom, Harko," Zain ordered and Deirdra groaned in terror as Riddick's burning gaze turned to him again. "Tie her down and I'll take care of Riddick."

"You'll try, you stupid son of a bitch!" Deirdra spat as Harko pulled her through the window and deeper into the house. "Riddick's gonna chew you up and spit you out! He'll carve you into so many pieces even the dogs won't find them all!"

Her voice and shouts faded and Riddick lifted his shiv, preparing for a fight.

"If I die, she goes with me," Zain told him, unmoving. "With my last breath I'll tell Harko to kill her and she'll follow right after me. Maybe you should just let me screw her right now and I'll give her back to you before I kill you."

"I know for a fact she'd rather die than let you touch her," Riddick replied in his low, menacing voice. "In fact, _I'd_ rather see her dead than have you touch her."

A crash from inside the house drew his attention and Riddick took that opportunity to go at him.

* * *

_In the House..._

"Get away!" Deirdra screamed, throwing the first thing she could grab at Harko, which was a vase. "You even come near me, I'll-!"

She didn't need to finish when she brandished her knife as he stood up from being kicked to the ground at the door of the bedroom.

"Just hold still, you little bitch!" Harko snarled, lunging at her.

She took a swipe at him but he dodged it and gripped her wrists, making her drop the knife and they both fell to the floor. She thrashed around violently, squirming to get out of his grip. She kicked back sharply, hoping to hit what she was aiming for. A grunt and painful howl from Harko confirmed that she'd caught him between the legs and she elbowed him in the face when his grip loosened on her wrists. She scrambled toward her knife as Harko rolled on the floor in pain but he quickly regained his thoughts and tried to grab her ankle.

"Get off me, you son of a bitch!" she spat, kicking him in the face with her free foot then grabbing her knife and turning in her spot to stab him in the heart. He screamed in agony then fell limp onto the ground. Deirdra stared at him, panting for a moment to catch her breath then yanked her knife from his body and scrambled to her feet to run back to the room with the broken window, one thought echoing in her mind.

_I have to help Riddick!_

Riddick knocked the gage away and socked Zain in the face, sending him to the ground. He was about to let his shiv come down but Zain rolled out of the way just in time for Riddick's shiv to stab the dirt, and get stuck. Zain shot to his feet and pointed the gage at Riddick's head but he took too long pulling the trigger and Riddick pulled out his other shiv and stabbed it up into Zain's forearm, making him drop the gage and howl in pain. Riddick yanked his shiv from Zain's arm and swung his feet at the merc's ankles to send him to the ground.

Riddick stood tall over him and pointed the gage at Zain, but the merc had another gage behind his back, stuck in his belt, and with his uninjured arm he yanked it and pointed it at Riddick. Both men came to a stand-still. Neither one of them willing to die, but both knew that they would.

"Remember…?" Zain panted and Riddick lifted the gage a little higher toward the merc's head. "I could call Harko right now and tell him to kill her. She's probably tied to the bed right now…waiting for me."

A knife suddenly stabbed into Zain's gage and it toppled out of his grip to the ground as he stared at Riddick with wide eyes. Riddick kicked his still raised hand out of the way and stood on his forearm, slamming his foot so hard onto it that there was a sickening snap and Zain howled in more pain.

Riddick placed the gage to Zain's temple and knelt down to murmur, "You were a lot smarter than your brother, Zain. But not smart enough."

A blast echoed through the alley and blood drops splattered into Riddick's face. He stood up and turned to the window, not surprised to see Deirdra standing in the opening, her eyes wide and watering as she stared at him.

"I thought you were gonna shoot each other," she breathed.

Riddick said nothing as he stepped toward the window and grabbed her wrist to pull her into the alley again.

"Where's Harko?" he asked, emotionlessly.

"Dead," Deirdra replied flatly and without a word he pulled her out of the alley, into the street and toward the hanger.

* * *

**A/N:** ding dong, the merc is dead! which old merc? the wicked merc! ding dong, the wicked merc is dead! lol! ok, reviews?


	11. Making Up

**A/N:** new chappie! enjoy!

* * *

_**Chapter 11: Making Up**_

Deirdra sat quietly in the co-pilot's seat as she and Riddick drifted through space and he tapped at the screens, trying to figure out where to go next. She held her hands in her lap, twiddling her thumbs as she glanced at him every once in a while, wondering if she should say anything or just keep the silence going. She decided on the latter and stared out the cockpit window at the stars for what seemed like hours instead of seconds. Riddick sat back in his chair, leaving the ship on auto-pilot and staring out at space as well for a moment before he finally spoke.

"Why'd you lie to me, Deirdra?" he asked, simply and Deirdra shot a wide-eyed look of disbelief mixed with slight joy that he was talking to her again.

"W-What?" she breathed as Riddick crossed his arms over his chest.

"You heard me," he replied, looking at her with those piercing silver orbs. "Why'd you tell me you were pregnant?"

Deirdra opened her mouth to reply but instantly closed it again and cast her eyes down to mumbled, "What else could I do? You never would have let me get my eyes shined."

"You're damn right I wouldn't have!" Riddick snarled, letting his temper take over. "Why the hell would you do that anyway? What good would it do?"

"I wanted to see through _your_ eyes, Riddick!" Deirdra cried, letting her _emotions_ take over as she looked at him. "I wanted to see what _you_ saw! I wanted to _help_ you! I wanted to _understand_ you better! I wanted to do it because I love you, Riddick!"

He stared at her as she turned away to bury her face in her hands and sob. She was so tired of the lies, and running and fighting for her life. She'd been spoiled the past couple of years with all the peace they had on UV 5, and though she knew this was just part of the life she had chosen to lead with him, she was still tired.

Riddick still stared at her, watching her cry. He didn't particularly like it when she cried, but he couldn't help thinking she was still beautiful when she did. He glanced at the autopilot, and assuring himself it was on he stood and touched her shoulder. She froze, but still sniffled and hesitantly looked toward him enough to see him out of the corner of her eye.

"Follow me," he ordered a bit gently to her surprise. She didn't question him but did as she was told as he headed toward a room on the ship that had bunks. She could only guess what her punishment would be if he was leading her there.

"Sit down," he told her as she walked in and she sat on a bed without a word as well. He sat next to her and leaned his elbows on his knees, clasping his hands together as she sat patiently, her back straight as a board, her knees locked tightly together, her hands in her lap.

"You don't need to shine your eyes to help me, Deirdra," he said, not looking at her and she glanced at him but said nothing. "I don't know where you got that idea, but it's bull shit. You help me enough already…more than you realize."

Deirdra gave a slight frown as she looked at him but still said nothing.

"My life is chaotic, Deirdra," he continued when she said nothing, somewhat thankful that he'd be able to get through this. "I'm staying in different places all the time, hiding, trying to survive. You're the only thing that hasn't changed in the past two years. When I got mad because you cut your hair…it wasn't just because I liked it long…it was because _you_ were changing, drastically. I don't want you to change, Deirdra. You're the only thing consistent around me."

He still didn't look at her but he could feel her staring at him. He heard a sniffle, but didn't want to see the tears. He'd seen enough of them now. He didn't move when she hesitantly slid an arm around his and leaned her head on his shoulder. He could feel her stiffness as she wondered whether he was going to go off on her for touching him right now.

Neither one said a word as she only left small kisses to his neck, her lips hot and swollen from crying. She needed reassurance, he knew that. She wanted reassurance that he wasn't still mad at her, that he wasn't going to leave her. He turned his face toward hers and she yanked her head off of his shoulder, her eyes glassy and wide and he smelled fear coming off of her.

"Don't lie to me," he simply ordered. "Next time, I really _will_ leave you."

"Riddick-"

Whatever she was going to say was swallowed in Riddick's mouth when he planted his lips to hers. He pulled his arm from her grasp and wrapped it around her, pushing her back onto the bed. She moaned and allowed him to push her onto her back as his tongue delved into her mouth and searched it as his hands slowly ran down her body.

"Y-You're not mad at me anymore?" she wondered in a shudder when he pulled his mouth from hers. His silver eyes stared down at her, seeing her eyes wide with anticipation, anxiety and fear that he would say yes.

"I was," he admitted. "I'm done being mad for now. But like I said, don't lie to me."

Deirdra jerked with a sob and Riddick only waited, hovering above her as she placed her hand over her mouth then threw her arms around his neck and pulled him fully onto her, her lips at his ear.

"Never," she whispered in a reassuring breath. "Never again, Riddick. I swear."

* * *

_Later..._

"I think…I'm gonna let my hair grow out again," Deirdra murmured, snuggling against his shoulder as she lay on top of him on the floor next to the bed where their romp in the sack held left them. "Would you mind if I did that?"

"It's your head," Riddick replied then added, "Just, don't make _me_ cut it next time, ok?"

"Alright," she smiled then looked up at him and frowned, making him do the same.

"What?" he wondered.

"You still have blood on your face," she said, pulling the blanket from the bed and using a corner to wipe it away. He watched her carefully as she wiped Zain's blood from his face and she looked away from what she was doing to stare into his eyes in question.

"What?" she asked this time.

"You didn't-Never mind," he started then shook his head and laid it back on the floor again.

"Hey, what is it? I didn't what?" she insisted, shaking him a little to get his attention and he lifted his head up to look at her again.

"When I killed that stupid merc," he started again, "You didn't even look away from it, did you? You watched me kill him."

"I've seen you kill before," she remembered.

"Not like _that_," he corrected.

"Like what?"

"You didn't see it, did you? You just saw the back of my head."

"What the hell are you talking about, Riddick?"

"I smiled."

Shock was met with that fact. He'd felt himself smile as he pulled the trigger to kill Zain. He enjoyed it, a little _too_ much, that time. He had never wanted Deirdra to see him kill when he _truly_ enjoyed it.

"You did?" she breathed. "I didn't see it. When you looked at me…you were mad."

Riddick said nothing as Deirdra only stared at him and to his surprise she scoffed.

"I thought you liked killing, but not _that_ much," she said, covering them with the blanket in her hand and snuggling up against him.

"I never intended you to see me that way," he only admitted, pulling the blanket up a little higher to cover her shoulders, as she had only pulled it up to cover her waist.

"Is that why you left me on Maunder Prime when you went to find Vaako and Valin?" she murmured, tracing to contours of his chest muscles. "You didn't want me to see how much you enjoyed killing any of them?"

"Partly," he admitted, his eyes slowly closing from her soothing touch. It was enough to put him to sleep. "That and you were a pain in the ass to drag around when I had to do something. You still are."

"You still love me though," she smiled, snuggling her cheek against his chest and he gave a subtle smirk, saying nothing until she asked, "Where will we go now?"

"Well, we'll have to stop for supplies…again," he replied and Deirdra grinned as he pulled her a little closer, stroking her back with one of his huge hands.

"I know _just_ the place we can go shopping," she yawned before they fell asleep in each other's arms.

* * *

**A/N:** short, i know. lol! reviews?


	12. Tag Along

**A/N: **last chappie! enjoy!

* * *

_**Chapter 12: Tag-Along**_

Fisher glanced around the busy street on Kalos in the Messer system. Once he was sure no one was really paying any attention to him, he reached a hand up to the cart of apples he was sitting next to and slowly pulled it from its place on the cart. Once he did that, he stood up, just as slowly and attempted to walk off with the apple in his pocket. However, he had only turned when the pile of apples started toppling over and made a mess and he froze and winced at the sound of tumbling behind him, catching the attention of the vender selling the apples.

"Hey!" the man called to Fisher. "You'll pay for what you took! Give it here!"

Fisher didn't give it a second thought before bolting at a full run down the street and the vender called after him, but he didn't stop. He rounded into an alley and pulled his goggles down from his forehead and over his eyes. He held his breath as he watched the vender stop in front of the alley, but the boy kept to the shadows and let out a sigh of relief when the vender turned and headed back to his cart. He slowly backed away then turned to run down the alley but rammed into to a barrier and fell butt-first onto the dirt. He growled and looked up at the figure in his way.

"You wanna watch where you're going, idiot?" he snapped then froze. He slowly pulled his goggles down and around his neck to see a familiar face in a cloak standing in front of him, another familiar figure behind them.

"M-Miss Deirdra?" he squeaked, a smile slowly forming on his face. "And…Mr. Riddick, Sir?" He shot to his feet and stood at attention. "I'm sorry! I didn't know it was the two of you! If I had known-!"

"Oh, stop it, Fish," Deirdra smiled, waving it off and placing a hand on his shoulder. "It's good to see you. Staying out of trouble I hope?"

"As best I can, Ma'am," he nodded with a grin.

"Good," Deirdra nodded back, patting his shoulder then pulling him under her arm with it to mutter into his ear, "I need your help again. Mr. Riddick and I need some more supplies. All our stuff got stolen a few days ago, so we'll need a full stock of everything, ok?"

"Sure thing, Miss Deirdra," Fisher smiled then glanced at Riddick who was looking around the alley, on guard. "Will Mr. Riddick be coming with us too?"

"Well, if he'd like," Deirdra replied and looked up at Riddick as she stood and he looked back at them when he heard his name. "We _will_ need some extra muscle for all our groceries. What do you say, Riddick?"

He cocked an eyebrow at Deirdra then glanced down at Fisher, the boy who looked like he could be theirs. He couldn't _believe_ how much this kid looked like the two of them. It was surreal. Riddick looked at Deirdra who only stood next to the boy, grinning and he nodded.

"Fine, I'll come along," he grumbled, not really wanting to, but finding it very difficult to say no for some reason.

Without warning, Fisher grinned widely and ran to the murderer and threw his arms around him. Riddick stepped back at the action and stared down at the boy as Deirdra gasped. She ran to him to pull him away but Riddick held up a silent hand to stop her, and she did, but stared on at them with wide eyes. Riddick looked down at the boy and patted his head, thinking that would get him off of him. Sure enough, Fisher pulled away and grinned up at his idol.

"I'm really glad to see you, Mr. Riddick, sir," he grinned, stepping away.

"Just call me Riddick, kid," Riddick muttered, and swept past him and Deirdra into the streets.

"Hey! Wait up!" Deirdra called and grabbed Fisher's hand before darting after him. "We need the _guide_ in the lead!"

* * *

_After Shopping..._

"Thanks a lot, Fish," Deirdra smiled as they headed toward the ship she and Riddick had come in as it sat in the hanger. "As soon as I left this place I forgot where everything was. I'm glad you were here to help us out."

She shifted one of the bags in her arms and rubbed the top of his head as if to ruffle his invisible hair and he grinned up at her praise as Riddick led them to the ship and pressed a button to open the hatch to enter the ship.

"Let's get going," Riddick ordered to her as she stood at the bottom of the hatch door with Fisher.

"Well, you heard the man," Deirdra smiled, reluctantly giving the boy a good-bye pat on the head. "See ya 'round, kiddo."

"Wait!" Fisher called, making Deirdra stop when she was about to turn to head up the gangplank and Riddick looked up at him from inside as he was about to sit in the pilot's seat. "Can-Can I go with you guys?"

Deirdra's eyes widened and she looked at Riddick, who only stared at the boy coldly. She swallowed and turned back to Fisher, placing her hands on his shoulders.

"Kid, you don't wanna come with us," she murmured, gently.

"Yes I do!" Fisher cried. "I can't stay here anymore! I don't have anybody since my brother died!"

"Coming with us will be like signing your own death certificate, kid," Riddick suddenly called and the two looked up at him as he headed down the plank and toward them. Fisher stared up at the huge man as he stood in front of him and Deirdra held her breath as she watched, but made ready to jump in front of Fisher if Riddick got mad with him.

"I've got mercs after me," Riddick continued. "They'll _always_ be after me, and anyone who's with me. They won't care that you're a kid, trust me. And if you come with us, you'll have to be able to fight for yourself if we get separated, 'cause we can't always be there to save your ass." He knelt down in front of the boy as Fisher only stared at him with wide eyes. "You can't be afraid to kill. That's what it boils down to. You think stealing is bad? Wait till you have your first kill. That's worse."

With that, the convict turned and headed back into the ship as Fisher only stood there, staring at the man's back and Deirdra glanced between the two, wondering what to do.

"I'm not afraid," Fisher argued and Riddick stopped, but didn't look at him as Deirdra shot a wide-eyed gaze at the boy. His head was slightly lowered to give a predatory glare at the man, his hands clenched at his sides. She was a little unnerved that he looked like a Mini-Riddick.

"I'm not afraid to kill," he continued as Riddick finally turned to him, crossing his arms over his chest. "I taught myself how to fight. I can handle a shiv."

"That so?" Riddick retorted and Deirdra felt her heart pound in her chest at his tone. He was talking to Fisher the way he talked to her before they sparred to get her riled to fight.

"Yeah, that's so," Fisher snapped, and Deirdra could hear it in the boy's voice that he _was_ getting riled.

"Alright then," Riddick smirked, pulling a shiv from his belt and stepping toward the boy again. He tossed the shiv to Fisher and pulling his other shiv from his belt he nodded, "Show me."

"Riddick, wait," Deirdra called, hurriedly setting down the bag in her arms and ran to him, taking the hand he held the shiv in into hers and he snapped his gaze to her. "He's just a kid. Let _me_ test him. You don't know how to hold back."

"The mercs that catch up to us won't hold back either, Girl," he retorted, yanking his hand away from her and she stared up at him in horror but he murmured, "I won't hurt him."

She swallowed and turned back to Fisher as she stepped back, reluctantly. Her eyes widened in surprise when she saw the boy spin the shiv in his fingers, expertly, as if he'd been doing it as long as Riddick had. He flipped the shiv to hold it and took a fighting stance, almost identical to Riddick's.

"Ready, kid?" Riddick smirked and Fisher only nodded as Deirdra wrung her hands, glancing between the two. She didn't want to have to jump in the middle of the fight, but she knew it might be necessary.

Fisher was the first to take a swipe and Riddick dodged it in time as Deirdra's eyes widened, stifling a gasp. Riddick slashed his shiv at the boy, but he ducked and somersaulted between the man's legs making Riddick frown and he was about to spin around but Fisher shot to his feet and having flipped the shiv around to hold it backwards, he the handle of the thing into Riddick's sweet spot.

"How's that?" Fisher smirked and Riddick looked at the boy over his shoulder, a brow cocked in approval.

"Impressive," he smirked and turned to Deirdra who was straight as a board and her eyes were as wide as saucers as she stared at the two. "A little more training and you'll be a full fledged killer in no time."

"So I can come with you?" Fisher grinned, stepping away from Riddick and holding his shiv to the man as he turned around. Riddick looked down at the boy as he took his shiv back. It was like looking back at himself when he was that age. The only difference was, at that age, he didn't look exactly as he did now, but he had the same spirit and fire this kid had.

"No," he finally replied and Fisher's eyes widened in shock at the man as his jaw hung open. "Do yourself a favor and don't let yourself get caught up in crime. You'll live a little longer without mercs on your back. You don't wanna end up like me."

"But where am I gonna go?" Fisher asked when Riddick turned away. "I don't even have a place to sleep at night! I don't have a home!"

"Not my problem, kid," Riddick retorted and Deirdra looked at him with wide eyes as he only walked into the ship. "Let's go, Girl."

"Riddick-"

"Now!" he roared and Deirdra jumped, swallowing and turned to Fisher who looked back at her in disappointment and disbelieve of what had happened.

"What'll I do, Miss Deirdra?" he breathed. "Where will I go?"

Deirdra looked down at him, her heart clenching in guilt and pity for the boy and she pulled him toward her by his shoulder and hugged him. She pulled him closer when she felt him shuddering and set her cheek on his head. She felt tears prick her eyes and then, she made her decision, right there and then.

"Girl! Let's go!" Riddick boomed from the pilot's seat, already strapped in.

"Coming!" Deirdra called, but he didn't look back at her as she ran into the ship. She plopped down in the co-pilot's seat and wiped the tears that had escaped from her eyes earlier. "Ok, let's go!"

Riddick gave her a frown and she looked at him with a frown of her own and shrugged, "What?"

"No ass-chewing for leaving the kid behind?" he wondered. "Not even an argument about it?"

"Nope," Deirdra chirped and looked forward. "Lets' go."

Riddick frowned at her again, but turned to start up the ship. He pulled up on the steering and out of the hanger, and once they broke atmo, he placed the ship on autopilot and sat back to look at Deirdra. She only sat, twiddling her thumbs and staring down at her lap. He waited for it. He waited for her to chew him out, but she never did. He narrowed his eyes at her when she glanced up at him and frowned back at him.

"What did you do?" he asked, menacingly and her frowned only deepened.

"What are you talking about?" she wondered. "I didn't do anything!"

"So, where are we going now?"

"Hang on-"

Riddick cut himself off in shock and shot his gaze to the face leaning on the pilot's seat shoulder. Deirdra sighed in exasperation as she lifted a hand to her face, bowing her head and Riddick only stared at the grinning Fisher. The man's gaze shot back to Deirdra and when she looked back at him she could see anger boiling those beautiful pools of silver he called eyes.

"I thought I said no!" he snarled at her but she only stood to step next to Fisher and pull him back as Riddick stood and turned to them in one swift motion.

"He's coming with _me_, Riddick," Deirdra corrected, pulling Fisher behind her as Riddick stood directly in front of her. "He's not going with _you_, he's with _me_."

"And _you're_ with _me_," Riddick reminded her. "Don't think you can loop-hole your way out of this, Girl!"

"It's too late now!" she shot back. "We're already off the planet!"

"That can be changed _real_ fast," Riddick retorted and turned to head back to the pilot's seat and turn them back to the planet but Fisher darted out from behind Deirdra and threw his arms around Riddick, making the man stop.

"I swear, Mr. Riddick, I won't make trouble," the boy pleaded. "And if I do, you can throw me out of the ship and into space if you want."

"Fisher-!"

"I've heard you're a real asshole, and I don't care, you're still the best!"

Deirdra looked up at the back of Riddick's head as he only stood there for a moment and Fisher clung to him. The man reached around and shoved Fisher back by the head to get him off him then turned to face him as Deirdra stepped forward to intervene, but Riddick only stared down at the boy.

"First time you get to be a pain in the ass, you're outta here," Riddick warned him. "No excuses, no negotiating. You'll be gone. Am I clear?"

"Clear as crystal, Mr. Riddick, sir!" Fisher grinned, standing at attention.

"This ain't a military, kid," Riddick assured him. "And just Riddick is fine."

Fisher nodded and Riddick didn't resist the impulse to ruffle his invisible hair then looked up at Deirdra who had been silent through all of that. Her hands were over her mouth and her eyes were glassy with tears.

"Don't get emotional on me now, Girl," he warned and she nodded, but her tears returned when Fisher ran to her and hugged her. She hugged him in return and gave a few joyful shudders but quickly gathered herself as Riddick sat back into the pilot's seat. She patted Fisher on the head and led him to the co-pilot's seat and sat, Fisher in her lap.

"So, where are we going now?" Deirdra wondered and Riddick glanced at the two before bringing up the navigation screens. He scanned through them as Deirdra took the liberty of bringing up the news screens to find out which planets had bulletins out on them.

"We could head back to UV," he suggested and Deirdra smirked at him.

"You really like that place, don't you?" she wondered, tapping through the screens.

"It's dark," he muttered. "I like the dark."

"Me too," Fisher grinned and Riddick only glanced at him but Deirdra hugged him with a smile of her own.

Riddick had to admit, he liked seeing that smile she gave because of Fisher. It was one of those smiles he knew only children could inspire. Maybe having this kid around wouldn't be so bad if it made the woman he loved smile like that.

"Fisher, why don't you put the stuff away while Riddick and I figure out where to go next?" Deirdra asked the boy and he nodded and jumped from her lap to hurry and do what he was told. Deirdra smiled after him as Riddick continued tapping the screens then she looked back at Riddick, stood and plopped herself into his lap. He looked up at her with a frown and she only smiled sweetly.

"You know, the kid makes it difficult for us to do what we want now," he muttered, hearing Fisher shuffling around behind them.

"All we have to do is wait till he's asleep," she murmured back with a shrug then leaned toward his face. "Or tell him to go into the other room back there." She lifted a hand and stroked a finger down his chin and neck with a sly smile. "But we'd have to be _very_ quiet."

"That's the problem," he whispered back, gritting his teeth when he felt her hand sliding down his neck and against his chest. "Sometimes I wanna screw you till you scream bloody murder."

"Well, maybe he's a really _deep_ sleeper?" she assured him, her hand sliding down his abs then under his shirt to glide her hands over his skin, seductively.

"Dammit, Girl!" Riddick hissed, gripping her hand and pulling it away before it drove him completely mad. "Do you _like_ pissing me off?"

"Only sometimes," she smirked, leaning her face toward his and kissing his lower lip tenderly. He growled and gripped her arms, standing her up as he stood and he shoved her just enough to make her fall back into the co-pilot's seat, laughing.

"We're going back to the UV System," Riddick growled, walking away from the cockpit and into the separate room off to the side. "Set a course, Girl!"

"Shall I go in there after I do that?" she called, mockingly as Fisher frowned between the two and Riddick only gave snarl as he slammed the door shut behind him and Deirdra chuckled.

"What was that about?" Fisher wondered and Deirdra smirked, standing to sit in the pilot's seat.

"Grown up games gone wrong," she smirked and Fisher only frowned slightly but continued putting things away as Deirdra set a course. She finished setting course and sat back in the seat for a moment then sat up and turned to Fisher and called, "Hey, Fish?"

"Yes, Miss Deirdra?" he called back, not looking at her.

"Just call me Deirdra," she replied. "Or even Dee, if you like." Fisher nodded and Deirdra continued, "Can I ask you something?"

"Sure," he replied, lifting something they'd bought and examining it.

"Are you a heavy sleeper?" she wondered and he stopped, to think.

"Well, my brother used to say I slept through a really _bad_ earthquake on Kalos, so I guess," he shrugged and Deirdra smiled.

"Perfect," she murmured and stood to walk to the door Riddick had gone through but before she went through it she turned to Fisher and said, "Um, whatever you hear in here…"

"Grown up games, I guess, right?" Fisher smirked.

"Yeah," Deirdra chuckled. "Something like that."

"I won't bug you guys, don't worry," he replied.

"Thanks kid," she said. "You're pretty smart."

"Thanks Dee," he grinned back at her. "Mind if I eat something? I'm starving."

"Sure thing," Deirdra nodded then turned into the room and shut the door behind her then called into the dark room. "Riddick?"

She gasped when a hand wrapped around her wrist and pulled her into a chest as a pair of arms wrapped around her and a mouth planted itself onto hers. She moaned when a tongue delved into her mouth and ravaged it passionately, and she wrapped her arms around his neck to pull Riddick closer.

"If that kid comes in here-"

"He won't," Deirdra cut in when Riddick began his threat. "Trust me, he won't. And, here's some good news: He's a _really_ heavy sleeper."

She gasped again when she was pulled forward and onto Riddick as he fell back onto the bed in the room.

"Good," he growled against her lips and kissed her deeply, making her giggle.

* * *

_Later..._

"Planet Four is darker," Deirdra reported, laying in Riddick's arms as he twirled a piece of her hair. "But Planet One is the darkest. It's kinda weird. The first planet is the farthest one from the sun in the system. I guess they were named backwards or something."

"Mm," Riddick hummed. "Your hair is growing really fast. I love it."

"Will you focus," Deirdra smiled, snuggling her cheek into his chest. "Which planet do you want to go to?"

"You say Planet One is the darkest?" Riddick recalled. "We'll go there."

"It's _dark_, Riddick," she said. "Like it's always night."

"Good," Riddick growled softly, gripping a clump of her hair and gently pulling her head up to face his. "All the more reason to go there."

"But what about Fisher?" Deirdra murmured when she felt his lips come close to hers.

"He's a brave kid," Riddick murmured back. "I'm sure he can deal with it."

"But-"

"You can ask him when I'm through with you here," he growled, seductively and Deirdra giggled but it was swallowed in Riddick's mouth.

* * *

_UV System, Planet 1..._

The ship touched down on the snowy first planet of the UV System as Fisher sat on Deirdra's lap in the co-pilot seat.

"Wow, it's really dark," the boy grinned and Riddick couldn't help but smirk as he cut the engines.

"There should be some coats or something in one of the cabinets," Deirdra guessed. "What do you think, Riddick? Two coats or blankets each? Come back when we find shelter for the rest of it?"

"You the planner now?" Riddick retorted, standing and turning to walk to the hatch. Fisher jumped up and followed him as Deirdra hurriedly stood as well and the two pulled out two blankets each for themselves. Deirdra pulled out two for Riddick as well but he had already opened the hatch and was headed outside.

"Hey!" Deirdra called, but he ignored her and she sighed in exasperation.

Quickly grabbing the two blankets Fisher was carrying she threw them around him then pulled on her own. Once outside, Deirdra and Fisher were blasted with the cold wind which almost sent the boy to the ground, but Deirdra kept him from falling. He tripped a few times, and Deirdra looked up, unable to see Riddick ahead of them.

"Dammit," she hissed, then yelled, "I should've gotten my eyes shined anyway if I had known you were gonna ditch us here, Riddick!"

"Would you hurry it up?" Riddick growled next to her and she gasped, looking at him as he came up next to her and without warning, picked up Fisher after the boy tripped again. Riddick grabbed one of Deirdra's hands and pulled him behind her. "I found a cave up ahead. We found a good parking space."

He trudged them through the snow as Fisher clung to Riddick's neck and Deirdra placed her other hand on Riddick's so as not to lose him. She couldn't look ahead, and relied on Riddick to lead them to the cave he said he'd found so quickly. She suddenly found herself walking easily and looked around to see an empty, dark cave.

"Home sweet home…for a while, anyway," Riddick said, letting Fisher down. "I'll get the things."

"Maybe we should wait a while?" Deirdra suggested. "At least until the storm let's up a little?"

"It won't," Riddick replied. "I'll be right back."

"I'll go with you!" Fisher called, running after him but Riddick held a hand up to stop him with the heel of his hand on the boy's forehead.

"You stay here and take care of Deirdra," Riddick ordered the boy, moving his hand to press his index finger onto Fisher's forehead and shove him backward a little making the boy stumble back. "She has a tendency to get into trouble when I'm not around."

"Oh, bite me, Riddick," Deirdra muttered, coming up behind Fisher.

"Later," he promised, heading out and Deirdra sneered at him.

She and Fisher sat shivering in a corner as Riddick went in and out of the cave bringing their supplies in. Once he was sure he had everything they needed, he took some blankets and made makeshift beds, one for himself and Deirdra, the other for Fisher. The rest of the blankets he piled on top of the two in the corner.

"Th-Th-Thanks," Deirdra shivered as Fisher scooted closer to Deirdra, shivering as well. Riddick glanced at Fisher to make sure he wasn't looking and grabbed Deirdra's face to plant a heated kiss onto her mouth then let her go and stood to walk away and stood at the entrance of the cave.

"This storm might let up tomorrow," Riddick reported. "I'll go out then and see if there're any animals here we can hunt when we run out of food."

"I'll g-go with you," Fisher shivered and Riddick scoffed.

"No way, Kid," Riddick refused. "You need to look after Deirdra while I'm gone."

"I can fight!" Fisher snapped and Riddick turned to face him, leaning against the rock and crossing his arms over his chest.

"That's why I need you here," Riddick replied, making both woman and boy look at him with wide eyes. "You can protect her if anything comes calling on you guys tomorrow."

Deirdra stared at Riddick with wide eyes and he only stared at the two. She slowly gave a grin and teased, "You love me."

Riddick sneered but said nothing as he looked outside again as Fisher grinned up at Deirdra who ruffled his not-there hair.

"Are we a family?" Fisher asked and Deirdra frowned down at him as Riddick shot his gaze back to them. "I haven't had a family for a year now. Are you guys my new one?"

Deirdra opened her mouth to answer but looked up at Riddick as he started walking toward them. They both turned to him as he knelt down in front of the boy, staring at him with his glowing silver pools.

"Listen, Kid," he began. "I ain't a father. Deirdra wouldn't make a good mother, and _you're_ not our kid. Don't go thinking we're your new mommy and daddy, 'cause we're not. Good parents wouldn't bring their kid to this frozen hell-hole just to save their asses. You may _look_ like you could be our kid, but you're not. End of story."

With that, Riddick stood and walked back to his place next to the entrance of the cave as Fisher stared after him. The boy then looked up at Deirdra who couldn't help the small smile that adorned her lips as she looked back at him.

"If that were true, he would've just said no and been done with it," she assured him in a whisper and Fisher grinned up at her, his face lighting up as he hugged her fiercely. She held him tightly and looked up at Riddick who only stared at them and she mouthed, "I love you."

He stared at her for a moment then nodded and looked outside again. Deirdra's grin grew and she hugged Fisher a little tighter. She couldn't believe they had a family, and she didn't care how odd it was that the father was a convict/murderer, or that the mother was an ex-bodyguard, or that the son was an orphan who idolized Riddick. She didn't care that they weren't related in the slightest. She was just as glad as Fisher to have a family of her own.

* * *

**A/N:** another happy Riddick ending! thank you for reading this story and sticking with it to the end. i hope you had as much fun and enjoyment reading it as i did writing it. the third installment of the Riddick and Deirdra saga will be up and running soon! until then, for the last time in this story, i'll ask the question i always do: reviews?


End file.
